The Unwanted Imprint
by OCDtwinerdOWD
Summary: Rachel just graduated from UofW. When she comes home to visit her dad, Billy and her brother, Jake, what happens when the hot head full consonava, Paul Lahote imprints on her? Will she give up her dream for him? Does she accept the Imprint? Post Eclipse. Enjoy!
1. Rebecca

Rachel

"and they lived happily ever after." I said to my niece kissing her onthe forehead and tucking her in. I left her room keeping the door openjust a crack. Rebecca was cleaning the kitchen. I smiled when sheturned to face me, she was very pregnant. When she told me over thephone and sent me pictures I did not believe it was twins. Seeing hernow in person I can believe went downstairs to her art room, she got that hobby from Rebecca uses oils and mom used paints the smell still bringsback to many memories. Rebecca came back up the stairs with a canvasin her hand. I could not help but notice the orange flower that waspainted on the canvas.

"Wow did you do that?" I asked Rebecca."No this is my one item that I brought when I moved out of La painted it."" wow Rebecca your stronger than me." Rebecca gave me a confused look.

" Is that a joke you are visiting La Push tomorrow and you call me stronger."

"I guess." I said getting up and walking to the bedroom I was stayingin. My plane is at 7am tomorrow. I packed up the last of my items andwent to bed. I woke up at 5:30am, a college instinct, and took ashower and cleaned myself up. I did one last check of the room to makesure I forgot nothing and went downstairs. I was cautious not to wakeAmber, my niece, up. I sat my bag by the garage door and went into thekitchen to poor me a cup of had always been the outgoing twin. I was the nerd whopreferred to read in her spare time than go to a party. I never didreally date un tell my first love in my Junior year. That bastard wentcheating on me left me heart broken when he traveled across thecountry with her to go to law school. I heard Rebecca come down thestairs.

" Hey" I said cheerfully too her. "Where is Solomon?" I asked.

" He is still sleeping, ready to go?" I nodded my head and grabbed mybag. Rebecca grabbed her keys and I followed her out the said our "good-byes" and "I will miss you" and I ran inside notwanting to be late for my flight. I brought a carryon bag with me ontothe plane. I pulled out a book and read on the plane. This plane landsin California than I have to take a second plane from California toWashington. Billy and Jake are busy so when I land in Seattle theywill not be able to pick me from the airport so I will catch a cab. Ihave a truck in La Push still so I do not need to rent a car.

Paul

I was one of the first to phase. I hated it since it happened. I had been an angst teen already with my mom ditching and my dad being analcoholic. But when I phased I became even angrier and often referred to as hot-head because I was the easiest to provoke. Jacob Black wasusably the one who fought with me because he was almost as miserableas me since his crush ran off with her leech. We had annoyed Sam 24/7with our constant bickering. But then Jacob ran off because of thewedding his crush and her leech are other guys steered clear of me. Today I am stuck on patrol. It is not too bad it is only Leah and me. Leah was still in the impression that Sam gave a damn about what we did in our spare time even though he imprinted on Emily, imprinting it is just another shity part to being ashape-shifter. It has to do with finding your "other half" your"soul-mate" and all that fucking fairy tale bullshit. Sure it is easy to imprint but hard to fall in love. At sixteen, I was everything a bachelor could should be and now that my genes have me look around twenty five, I was living the life of a fullblown Casanova. Complete with married women and teenagers. It was heaven for a boy like me.

(your an interesting boy,) Leah sneered pushing to run faster than me. She could easily out run

(like it,) I tease trying my best to keep up with her and keeping my senses alert for any leeches.

(Jake came back for the wedding you know. Rumor has it he almoststarted a fight.) Leah informed me as she went through my thought and Igrinned at the thought of having someone to mess with why were we not there to get it on film, I might go say hello andwelcome him back later. I joked with her. Leah rolled her eyes andcontinued running. We never said a word the rest the afternoon. I didnot plan on going to say hi to Jacob the next day but Jared made me.


	2. Connected to you

Rachel

We entered La Push and I told the cab driver to stop. I paid him andgrabbed my bags out of the trunk and watched as the cab drove away. I carried my bags up the back dirt road and went through the back door into the house. It was only a 3 minute walk and my bags are not that heavy. Jacob and Billy were at the table talking and it seemed theywere both waiting for me.I set down my stuff and Jacob came to give me a hug. Dad rolled overto me and I bent down to give him a hug also. Jacob grabbed my bagsand quickly ran them up to mine and Rebecca's old bedroom. He then ranback down and gave me another hug. He was at least 6'4 and huge. He was a total muscle man.

"You surely have grown" I told Jacob. He smiled a little, I went into the kitchen to grab a cup of ice water.

"Well hello to you too." Jacob teased. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at phone rang, Billy answered it, I sat at the table and looked up at him. He said it was just Harry reminding him that they were going fishing tomorrow. Billy always fishes it seems to be the only thing he does. But it makes him happy and that is great.

I started to tear up a bit. I know I should not have stayed away to long but visiting makes me remember why I left. Mom is everywhere I started to tear up. I made it into the bedroom before I completely lost it. Mine and Rebecca's room was still painted half blue half purple. The tears were rolling down my cheeks. Coming back was a bad idea but Dad and Jake need me. Dad has not got rid of anything. Our doll house still sat in the leftcorner, my bookshelf next to my bed, the twin beds with blue and purple comforters. The purple comforter on the blue side of the room the blue one on the purple side of the room. I managed to smile through the tears.

I organized my bags into my dressers and my stuff into the bathroom. The house only has two bathrooms. Billy has one inhis room me and Jacob share the other. What joys that is.I went for a walk on the beach. It was lightly drizzling outside butit always is in La Push. I was wearing a blue cotton hoodie and a thinwhite tank top underneath I was wearing brown shorts and some blackflip-flops. I had my hair down, Jacob ran up to me.

"Running away already?" Jacob asked.

"Just heading to the beach. Jacob if you ever run away again I will hunt you down and torture you. You have no idea how much we worried."I told him. He ignored it though and changed the subject.

" The beach! Mind if I come I am meeting some friends there?" Jacob asked I am guessing he is meeting Quil and Embry.

"Sure. By the way do you know where Leah is?" I asked him. We continued walking.

"I am guessing she will be at the beach." He said. We walked the rest the way in silence. Jacob ran off to the boys playing football I did not recognize any of them decides Sam and Jared. They have not changed but they still look mid-thirties instead of 21 and 17. I walked along the side of the water I had my camera with me, like always; I took some pictures of the scenery. I saw a log and I walked up to sit on it while I went through my photos. I missed the beach, the relaxation, the air, the breeze, the water, the smell.

" Rachel?" The familiar voice asked. I could not believe it I jumped up leaving my camera on the sand.

"Leah!" I screamed jumping into her arms. When I pulled away I noticed Quil and Embry behind her. I saw a boy back where Jake was he was playing keep away with the football and he had it. I did not recognize him. I kept looking back and forth from my old friends to the boy. The boy kept his head down so I never saw his face. I wonder if he even noticed me.

"Hey Rachel long time no see." Quil, my second cousin said to me giving me a hug.

"Hi" I said to them leaning over to get a hug from Embry. I picked up my camera wrapped it around my neck and turned it back on."Mind if I take a few photos?" I asked.

"Sure why not." Quil said. I pointed my camera at them they all huddled together and posed. Embry especially loved it I have at least 50 photos of him. I was searching the beach through my camera that was on zoom. When I saw the boy again he was being wrestled by Jake, Sam,and Jared. I laughed a little and took some photos of the boys messing around. Quil and Embry went to go join them. After a while of them messing around they took a brake and walked over to a cooler to grab sodas. They all took off their shirts and hoodies. The scene wasbreath taking, the boy I found myself staring at was the one I was staring at while talking to Leah. It was bothering me he is so perfect I know I know his name it is at the tip of my tongue.

The boys all threw their shirts down by a tree in a pile. They sat down each with a soda in their hand. I turned away from them and started to mess with my camera settings so no one noticed me staring, I do not want to be rude do I? But yes I do that boy is just so perfect. I turned around again when I heard my name being called.

"Rach?" Jake yelled so I could hear.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Come join us we don't bite. Well no promise Paul won't but that doesnot count." Paul! That is his name. I remember him I used to babysithim during the summer. I let my camera hang around my neck and went togo sit by Jake. Leah sat down beside me.

"Hey long time no see how you been?" Sam asked.

"Fine. How are Emily and you doing?" I asked. I cannot get over Sam ditching Leah for her cousin. So sick he is, Leah is an innocent girl and a great friend of mine. How does she even stand to be around him?

"Fine" Sam clarified before taking a drink of his soda. I jumped up when I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulder shoulders. Leah laughed so did everyone else. I turned my head to see who was resting their chin on my shoulder. I could not believe it.

"Seth!" I screamed throwing my arm around him. Seth was the cutest boy here on the rez. Cutest not the hottest. His personality just is so amazing everything he does is just so him. You can always count on him.

" Wow it seems you missed Seth more than you missed Billy and I." Jakesaid. I let go of Seth and he went to grab a soda sitting down in between Jacob and I. He threw his arm around me, he rubbed his knuckles on the top of my head messing up my hair.

"Maybe she did." Seth teased takeing his arms off me. Sam Jake and Jared all got up so did Leah I noticed.

"You guys ready?" Sam asked the ones standing. They all nodded and ran into the forest together. Paul moved in closer to me now that Leah wasnot filling the space between us.

"Hi I am Paul." He said sticking out his hand for me to shake. I looked up at him shaking his hand. Once our eyes met I couldn't stop staring I noticed neither could he I smiled. I heard Embry cough toget our attention. I shook my head realizing me and Paul were stillstaring at each other.

"Ya I remember you. The last summer I spent in La Push I watched you all and you got upset that me and Leah were only paying attention to Seth Quil and Jake while they were playing. So you stuck your gum in my hair. Your spit was all over me." Everyone laughed at that . Quil got up and went over to the cooler.

"I remember that Rachel didn't you have to get a haircut because it was too sticky to get out with peanut butter." Quil teased he was trying to get on my nerves.

"Took two years for it to grow back." I said to him. Paul laughed a little to himself.

"Do you want a drink before I pack up the cooler and carry it home?" Quil asked.

"Water if you have it." I said. Quil bent down to grab water and he handed it to me."Thanks" I said.

Embry got up and went to go help Quil. Embry went over to the pile of shirts. Embry threw Seth, Quil, Paul, and me all shirts. The shirt he threw at me must be Jake's I threw it around my shoulder. Grabbing my water and getting ready to jump up. Paul andSeth both jumped up and held their hands out to help me up. As much as I wanted to grab Paul's hand again and hold it but Seth got to me first so I held on to his hand while he helped me. Paul seemed upset that I took Seth's hand instead of his. But he was not mad at me he was mad at Seth. As soon as I got to my feet I pulled my hand out of Seth's not wanting to start any commotions. I instead turned on my camera and took more pictures of the boys. I hugged Seth,Quil and Embry before they left for the night. Paul was throwing onhis shirt I watched as he completed this task. He looked at me and smiled.

"What was the view better with ought the shirt?" Paul asked noticing me staring. I rolled my eyes and turned around. I started walkinghome.

Paul

From the moment my eyes met hers I was a goner. I forgot everything I was angry at Jared about. But anger came back to me when I saw my Rachel falling for Clearwater. I know she never meant it like that butI am pretty damn sure Seth did. I was falling even more in love as she was walking away. I ran after her after all it is dark and raining alittle she should not have to walk home cold and alone. Once I got to her side I wrapped my arm around her she was freezing.

"Are you feeling okay your super warm?" Rachel asked as my body warmed her up.

"No I am naturally hot if you know what I mean." I told her.

"HaHa very cute Paul." She said unamused. I decided to change the subject.

"So Jared says you are staying in La Push for awhile?" I asked toclarify. She nodded before a look of pain crossed her features and nowI hate myself for asking such a question. She was obviously hurt andlost in a memory.

"Ya not for that long though. It is only a visit." I was upset by the idea of her leaving La Push. I wanted her to stay, stay with me.

"That's cool maybe I will see you around more." I told her. I winced at how stupid I sounded, good job Paul going from a charmer to an idiot in less than twenty four hours. Rachel smiled and I was just so happy to see her smile that I had to smile a little.

" Sure if you wish." Rachel said as I walked her up the porch steps.

"Well Good Night." I said giving her a hug before she walked inside seperating us by the door.

Rachel Black, my imprint, Jacob's sister. I was lost in thought as I walked back down the porch steps. I was brought back to realistic when Jacob, in wolf form, jumped out and attacked me. I pushed him off me and immediately phased. Jacob jumped on me again but this time I fought back. I pushed Jacob to the ground, keeping one paw on his side holding him down. My mouth, biting into his throat.

(your an idiot for fighting me you know.) I thought to Jacob, who was howling on the ground in pain. I bit down harder.

(I swear Paul stay away from my sister. She just got back. If you hurt her I will literally kill you no matter how many times Sam tells me not too.) Jacob thought.

I realized he was not just fighting me to start a war but because he cared about his sister.

(I can't just ignore her I am in pain right now just being away from her.) I told Jacob letting go of him and releasing his neck. Jacob scrambled to his feet finding his balance again. He looked disappointed.

(I thought it would be like that. Fine you can go near her but if you hurt her.) I cut Jacob off.

(if I hurt her I give you all permission to kill me.) I told him,he nodded and ran towards his house. I ran home to phasing on my porch and quickly running into my bedroom to get on some boxers and crawling into bed. My dad is not home yet I am guessing he is at the bar, I am lucky I got home now before my dad. I woke up in the afternoon around one. I took a shower and slipped on a pair of pants and a thin white shirt that stuck to me so all mymuscles were shown. I put my phone into my pocket, I never use it though who would I need to call. Than once I was already I pulled on some old sneakers and went over to Emily's house to meet the the pack.

Jacob must have brought Rachel because I was no longer angry and was connected to earth more and more as I got closer to the house. I opened the door and went inside to Jared's side and sat down at the table. Emily handed me a plate of muffins. I searched around for Rachel while I was eating. I was shocked when I saw her on the couch talking to Seth and Collin. This is the time you would want Leah to come in and break them up or get them angry. But with my luck she was not here.I quickly ate all nine muffins and left my plate on the table I was still a little hungry. That did not stop me though I walked over to the couch jumped over the back and landed next to Rachel. She just smiled and turned to me. God did she look gorgeous.

"Hey."I said to Rachel. She nodded her head still smiling and laughing a little than she turned back to Seth and Collin. I rolled my eyes at the boys they both saw, it was a hint to get them to leave. Collin got up and Seth finished his conversation with Rachel and got up to follow Collin. He was mad that he could not stay and talk to Rachel but it made me happy. Happy I could finally talk to Rachel.

"Rachel. Do you want to go for a walk with me?" I asked her. She looked at me again.

"Sure." She agreed. We both got up off the couch and walked out the door."Where too?" Rachel asked.

I went to her side and grabbed her hand in mine. I was glad she did not pull away.

"How about the beach?" I asked I figured the beach would be a goodplace to talk and just hang. Rachael nodded her head."Sure that sounds fine.

"We walked hand in hand to the beach. Once westarted walking on the sand and feeling the water as it hit our and Rachel both kicked off our shoes and put them on some rocksaway from the water."Hey Paul?" Rachel asked and moved in front of me so she could face meand see my face.

"Yes?" I said. I moved my hands up and down the sides of her arms. She looked down at my hands on her arms than looked back into my eyes.

"Why is it I feel so connected to you right now?" I laughed at Rachel's question. I cupped her face in my hand and leaned in to kiss her. I licked Rachel's bottom lip asking for an opening that she gave me right away. Our tongues wrestled for a while. It just felt so right my lips on her, her lips on mine. Rachel had her hands in my hair and she was knotting her fingers in it. If only my hair was a little longer. I moved my hands down her back. I rested one hand on the back pocket of her shorts. My other hand slid down to her thigh pulling her knee to my waist. I pulled her closer to me. Rachel pulled away from me. I dropped her knee and our lips separated. I looked down too her.


	3. A kiss for Seth

**Im posting half of Chapter 3 a little early this week cause of the holiday and all i didn't want to forget i will post the second part Paul's point of view, soon Thanks. Please review and follow. =)**

Rachel

I knew walking in the beach with Paul could be good but not our kiss, our first kiss together, Paul and I walked to the logI sat on yesterday while watching the immature group of "brothers"mess around. It was not late yet, although you cannot see the sun andthe sky was all cloudy and dark. It had to be around three or four. We sat on the log hand in hand, memorized by each other we talking is not something I like to do but it was an offer Icould never say no to if it meant being with Paul.

"Rachel do you have any plans tonight?" Paul asked squeezing my hand a little.

"No. Why should I?" I asked. Paul looked down at me, usually I am notthat short around other guys and girls, but my 5'9 height is nothingcompared to Paul's 6'5 height. I would not be surprised if he wastaller than that it is just a guess

"Would you like to join me and the others tonight at a barbeque? It isjust going to be up by the cliffs."

"Wow you boys are still in to that, cliff dive in." I said to Paul Iuse to love to cliff dive with Jacob Leah Quil Embry Collin Brady andSeth. Paul Sam and Jared used to show off on the higher cliff.

"Yes. Also everyone jumps off the higher cliffs now most of the timeit is fun. So?" Paul begged for me to answer.

"So I think you guys are crazy but sure I will go but I do not want togo if Sam does not want me to. Hate to be a party crasher.""Do not worry Rach. Emily Kim and Claire will be there also."

"What about Leah? Or does Sam not invite Leah to anything anymore."

"No Leah will be there also. I bet she will be excited to have youthere. Almost as excited as I will be." Paul said giving me a smallkiss on the lips.

"Seth will be there also." Paul whispered I think he was saying it toohimself but I heard it.

"Wow. Is Paul Lahote jealous of Seth Clearwater?" I teased him. Helooked at me he looked so guilty. But of course he declined it.

"Have you lost your mind me being jealous of Seth?" Paul explained. I laughed and got up, I held my hand out in front of him. Paul looked at me and grabbed it. I pulled him up too his feet we walked over to the rock and grabbed out our shoes.

We walked back to Billy's place, Jacob was still at Emily's and Billy is with Harry fishing. Me and Paul sat down on the couch, I turned on the television I just turned it toan old football game I did not really care what we watched I just wanted Paul with me. Paul pulled me into his lap and I kissed him, we kissed until we were both out of breath. I rested my head on Paul's chest he rested his chin on my head and I watched the game curled up on Paul's lap.I soon realized I had fallen asleep so had Paul. I looked at the clock above the television, 8:30pm, I shook Paul awake. He did not seem tohappy to be awoken but when he noticed were he was and I was sittingon top of him he smiled. He kissed me just a small peck on the lipsbefore askin "why did you wake me up?" and "is everything was allright?" I smiled.

"Yes Paul everything is all right. I just wanted to know what time wewere supposed to be at the cliffs." Paul looked at the clock and backto me he seemed disappointed. I never asked why though I do not wantto be the girl in every ones business.

"Nine. We have time?" Paul seemed to be confused on if we still hadtime or not he was probably wandering if I was ready. I was not thoughI am guessing someone will make me go swimming so I should wear a swimsuit.

"I will be right back do not leave with ought me." I said to Paul. Hemoaned not wanting me to go and the truth is I did not want to goeither but I will be back in his arms shortly. I ran upstairs; Ichanged into a red bikini and a pair of jean shorts and a white looset-shirt over it.

I than ran back downstairs to Paul waiting by the door he gave me a hug and we headed to my truck. I gave the keys toPaul I did not feel like parked close to the beach we walked hand in hand the rest the waydown. Paul walked me over to Emily Kim and Claire before he gave me a small kiss on the fore head and let go of my hand. I sat next to Emily at the end of the log. There were eight logs making a square around afire that was burning. Kim was messing around with little Claire whowas sitting on her lap. I remember Kim from High School, we were neverfriends we were more like Enemies. Her being Miss. Popular and mebeing Miss. Nerd. Whenever me and Kim were in the same groups in aclass, or ran into each other she would say something mean about me toher posy. They would laugh and I would just duck my head and walk onfeeling left out and unwanted.

"So Rachel you and Paul?" Emily questioned me. I looked at her.

"Huh?" What did she mean Me and Paul?

"Are you and Paul like a thing know or what? Please details." Emily begged.

"Emily I just got here two days ago, dateing was not really a plan forme. Plus I am leaving as soon as my job referrals come in the mail." Iexplained to Emily she seemed disappointed.

"Rachel if you were staying would you go out with Paul?" Emily asked.I sighed tired by all her questioning."I really do not know Emily. It I just Paul is only 17 I am 21 he might look older than me but that does not mean anything. Plus what isthe last thing he took seriously. He takes after his dad's angerissues, he is a drop out, and he just is not what I imagined formyself." Emily frowned even more.

"Rachel Paul's childhood is the reason to that and him being a wol..Anyway what I am trying to say is give Paul a chance." Emily than turned to Kim who was holding a sleeping four year old, Claire, in herarms. I smiled at how cute Claire was. Quil came over just wearing hiswet short and Kim handed him Claire.

"I am going to take her home I will be back soon." Quil said runningback to the houses with Claire cradled in his arms. I un-wrapped my camera from around my neck and took a picture of this sight. I thanturned to face the boys pushing each other off the cliff and took somepictures of them. I zoomed in on the cliff so I would get a good closeup of the next few jumpers. After a few more pictures I turned to takea picture of Emily and Kim together sitting on the log.

"You sure do love taking photos" A familiar voice said they rested their hand on my shoulder startling me I jumped a little. Emily and Kim both laughed, I turned to see it was Paul.

Paul sat next to me on the very end of the log. So now I sat in between Emily and came back he drove down his truck and opened the back. In the back there seemed to be a grill. Quil also brought hot dogs hamburgers bun ketchup mustard relish marshmallows chocolate and graham crackers. Sam and the rest of the boys ran over at the sight of food. Emily got up and went to Sam's side to help him barbeque. The boys all sat and talked around the fire. Kim moved to sit on Jared's lap. I was surprised when Jacob came and sat next to me. So know it was just me Paul and Jake sitting. Thefood was done and all the boys went up to grab some. I was shocked how much they each took. Paul took the most of course. Each boy had atleast 5 hot dogs and 3 burgers. Paul handed me a plate with a hotdog in a bun with ketchup and mustard on it before he sat down again when Jacob sat down again I was surprised to see him have as much food as the rest of them I don't remember Jacob being a big eater but that was even years ago. It was all silent as we all attempted to our food.

I was entertained by Collin and Brady having a sword fight with seemed to get bored with fighting after a while infact it was dark and we all were bored. Normally I would be freezing cold and complain to go home because I was too cold, but having Paul's arm around my shoulders and Jake close by on my other side I kept warm. Collin and Brady put down the sticks and looked at me I raised my eyebrows at the two of them confused. They gave me guilty looks and turned to Sam.

"We should all play Truth or Dare." Collin said. Everyone moaned at the idea, Collin looked at me as to say. "You're lucky."I stuck my tongue out at him to show defeat.

Paul laughed and pulled me onto his lap. I was no longer cold when surrounded by Paul's body. Everyone gave up the idea of Truth and Dare and started talking to one another like before we ate.

"So?" Paul said. I did not really feel like talking I just wanted to sit in the warmth of Paul's arms forever.

"So?" I said back. Paul smiled down at me I smiled back up. I looked at the fire and Paul rested his chin on my shoulder as we stared into the fire together. At least I looked into the fire Paul just stared at me. I must have got lost in my train of thought because when my phone vibrated in my pocket I jumped only making everyone laugh. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket to see I had a voicemail and a text. The text was from Rebecca, the voicemail from the office I applied for ajob at.

"Shit." I said getting up from Paul's lap and walking towards the trees away from all the noise. I was well into the woods I had no clue where I ran to. I quickly unlocked my Iphone and called back the office not bothering to lisen to the voicemail I just needed to get a hold of them in case I missed something important. I figured Rebecca can wait.

"Hello and thank you for calling American Family Photos. This is Helen speaking." A lady answered the phone she seemed young maybe 24 or 25not as old as the other ladies I have talked to here.

"Hi Helen I am Rachel Black." I was ready to say more but the lady stopped me.

"Rachel! I have heard about you, you want the spot as our photo editorand designer. So why I it you called?" She seemed happy to betalking to me. I took a deep breath before answering.

"I received a voicemail from the office and called you back as soon asI noticed." She giggled a little on the other end. I was confused.

"No need to worry. I called you earlier just to tell you the paperswere sent out you got the job just sign the form and ship it back. The papers should come in tomorrow you have 12 days to fill them out and send them back. Not including shipping time." She said I was so happy I had no clue what to say.

"Thanks." I managed to get out before I completely could not talkbecause of how excited I was.

"Anytime" The lady said hanging up. I read the text from Rebecca it was just a reminder that the twins are due next month on the 22. I took another deep breath and turned around to see where I was only for my view to be blocked by the Paul's amazing body. I looked up at him he was already looking down at me.

"I got the job!" I told Paul hugging him. I was not as excited anymore,telling Paul made me upset I got my dream job. Paul wrapped his arms around me and pulling me closer to his bare chest.

"Great!" Paul cheered. I noticed something off in his voice, like me getting the job hurt him ripped his heart right out of his hands. I looked up at him not able to take a step back. Paul's face was so close to mine I could feel Paul's breath hit my face.

"What is wrong?" I asked Paul. Paul looked at me for a while not breaking his staring into my eyes. I stared back in his. It felt like the world had sifted when Paul's lips hit mine. The kiss was passionate and demanding. Paul forced my mouth open and his tongue began to play with mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and had my hands on the back of his head playing with his hair. Paul pushed me up against a tree. We both came up for air and soon began kissing again. It all felt so perfect. This time when we came up for a breath we did notkiss again.

"It is late I should walk you home." Paul said. I quickly unwrapped my legs from around him and stood next to him. He had his arm around my waist as we walked. Paul kept looking at me as we walked. It wasgetting really annoying I wish he would just tell me what was on hismind.

"What?" I asked Pau

l"Nothing, you are just so beautiful." I smiled at Paul's words even blushing a little.

Paul laughed and pulled me closer into him althoughI was already really close to him. Paul walked me up the porch stepsand did not leave tell I was inside. He gave me one small kiss beforeI closed the door and went into my bedroom to get ready for bed. I wanted to spend tomorrow with Paul so I want a good the morning I took a shower and got dressed. I wore a pair of jeans with a black tank top and a V-neck sweatshirt. The sweat shirt was grey with a number 6 on it left pocket. I heard both my dad and Jacob in the kitchen so I pulled my hair back into a bun and walked into the kitchen. Jacob was cooking breakfast. I pulled a chair up next to Billy's wheel chair and sat down. Billy was smiling when I sat down. He rolled closer to the table.

"I am so happy to have you back Rachel." My dad said overly excited like he forgot it is just a visit.

"It is good to be back. Have you checked the mail yet today?"

"Not yet why?"

"Because I got the job I wanted so I am waiting for some papers to

mail in I have to sign and send back." I explained to Billy. Jacob brought us each over a plate of eggs toast and bacon. He brought threehuge plates over for himself. That kid sure can consume food. I smiled at the sight.

"So you are still planning on leaving?" Jacob asked

"Why would I stay I can always visit if we need to." Jacob sighed nodding his head. We all went back to our food. I took my last bightand took mine and Billy's empty plates to the sink. I washed and put them away. Jacob finished his food and threw them in the sink for me to wash. So I did wash and put them away I do not mind doing dishes.

"Dad I am going to Sam's." Jacob said while stepping out the door dad looked at me.

"Wiat Jacob. Take your sister with you." Billy commanded. Jacob stepped back in the room I looked at dad rolling to the t.v. I than looked at Jake who was leaning against the door frame.

"you c'mon?" Jack asked. I walked over to him.

"Fine." I said I was hopeing to see Paul there. I walked out the door Jake following behind. He shut the door after us. It seemed the closer we got to Sam and Emily's the more excited I got. Paul could be inside. I entered the house Jacob went off into the kitchen.

Leah came up to my side and said "Hi"

I nodded and said "Hey" back.

I searched and searched around the house although theboys here do look a little like Paul he was not here. I stood at the counter next to Leah, after everything that happened between her Sam and Emily I am shocked she is here. I heard two boys laughing and Leah both watched as Paul and Seth came through the door.

"What about the girl you got last Tuesday?" Seth asked Paul, neither boys noticed me behind Leah.

"Ditched her." Paul said like it was nothing.

"It just is not right , you broke her heart!" Seth was complaining and Paul litteraly growled at him.

"Well he knew what type of guy I was before we went out!" Paul argued back and I stared in shock at that. What type of guy was he?

"Well maybe you should change your ways." Seth shot back and Kim piped up from the corner.

"Yeah you have to settle one day. You can'tjust keep having one night stands." Kim said

"What about-?"Seth never got to finish his question.

"Dude whoever it is I am pretty damn sure I ditched them too." Paul said. Seth looked over Paul's shoulder and saw me, his face noticed and turned around. I started to tear up at my realization and walked out the door wiping tear off my cheeks. Once outside I ran to Billy's mail box and grabbed out the letter from American Family Photos. I took it to the back garage. I sat down on an old wooden stool and buried my face in my hands. I was crying my eyes out. The worst part yet the part I will never get over he did not even follow me, he did not follow me!

The benched shook a little and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Rachel. Are you okay?" A young cheerful voice asked.

I looked up to see Seth sitting next to me. He was wearing jean shorts and a usual attire, I wiped more tears from my eye they just keptcoming. Seth smiled at the view of me, he threw his arm around me in afriendly manor. I started crying on his shoulder, Seth has always been my go to boy if I needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to lisen. I would even call him up during college and he would be willing to listen to a few minutes of sobbing Seth cupped my face in his hands and wiped some tears from under my eyes with his thumbs. I wanted to smileat Seth his attractive boyish face and his cheesy smile. He was about to speak. His lips were just so welcoming. I can't believe I did the next move. I leaned closer in to Seth and kissed him. At first he tried to pull away I would not let him. After a moment he gave in and wrapped his arms around me pulling me on to his lap. He opened his mouth for me and our tongue began to wrestle. I started messing in Seth was not as amazing as kissing Paul. I just felt so connected to Paul but how else was I suppose to thank Seth for always being there being the friend I always needed. I know Seth he won't think of this as anything more than a thank you. Anyways Seth is even younger than Paul, that would just be wrong. Seth pulled away our lips separate. I looked down at my lap still in Seth's arms. I was too ashamed to look at Seth.

"I am sorry." Seth said softly.

I looked up at him confused. Why is he sorry I kissed him."Why?" I asked.

"For Paul and you" I slid off his lap into the empty space of the bench next to him. I turned to grab my letter.

"No reason to be sorry Seth I should have known not to trust a kid like Paul. I can't believe I let myself like him when all he was doing was using me for sex an I let him!" Seth frowned at my words.I got up from the bench."Well I will see you around Seth but I got to go sign papers. What fun that is?" One thing I got out of kissing Seth was all the tears where gone. I walked out of the garage, and ran to Billy's place up to my bedroom where I sat down at my desk. I pulled out my paper and not in the mood to read I signed everywhere it told me too than hung it up on my bulletin board so tomorrow I would remember to mail it off.


	4. A ware wolf brother is enough

Paul

How dumb am I? Talk about a couple one nighters not checking if yourimprint was in the room first. I won't be surprised if she does notforgive me. It just means that I will have to go throw years and years of pain the rest of my already miserable life. I can't believe I did not go after her instead I stayed behind to do patrol while Seth went after Rachel. Jacob has not been talking to me neither is Sam, but whatever I didn't really talk to them anyway. The day went by slow I did border with Collin. I did not feel like talking and Collin respected that. One upside to my "beautiful" and I got stuck with taking over Jared and Leah's Patrol time also. So I was stuck patrolling all fucking day. I got off patrol at six. I rushed to the Black's house. I was still in wolf form I sat under Rachel's window. I thought she would be sleeping but I heard her in her room moving stuff around. I ran home and grabbed shorts. When I got back to Rachel's house, I phased and slipped on my pants. Jacob is on patrol so he won't be here to top me. I threw some rocks at the window, Rachel opened it and looked down, her face dropped when she saw me.

I need to tell her, all the other imprintees know. Is she ready to know?She left her window open but walked away from the opening going back to whatever she was doing. I decided just to jump up to her window she is not going to come back to the window. I entered her room, it was bigger than Jacob's room. She was on the floor with her computer inher lap he was going through photos of the pack playing "Keep Away"and "Football." I put my hand on her shoulder making her flinch, I kneeled down next to her getting a closer look at the computer and how the photos turned out. My favorite out of the ones so far is a pictureof me with the football and Jared Jacob and Sam on top of me. The photo seemed to make Rachel smile also. I moved my hand up and downher shoulder resting my chin on her shoulder. She seemed uncomfortablewith me touching her.

"Rach. Please say do something." Rachel just stayed still. I got up and walked around the room. I stood frozen at a bulletin board. There right at my height in front of me was the papers Rachel needed to sign to leave. And I was surprised to see them signed. I felt something wet, go down my cheek I took my hand and wiped it off. It was a tear I have never cried before beside the one time I was twelve and my dad came home drunk and he just started throwing things at me and blaming me for why my mom ditching us. Looking back now it is just stupid. But the thought of Rachel leaving me kept the tears coming. Rachel stood up and looked at me surprised.

"Why are you crying?" Rachel asked me.

"Rachel please don't go. I am begging you. Please!" I sounded pathetic and lifeless. She rolled her eyes.

"It's a little too late for that now is it Paul?"

"Rachel I know I hurt you and I don't expect you to forgive me but please."

"Paul you more than hurt me I trusted you and you treated it like nothing. You were just using me Paul." By this point Rachel had tears in her eyes too.

" Rachel I was not using you for anything. Damn Rachel I am in lovewith you. Can I show you something?" I held out my hand for Rachel to take. It took her a while to decide if she should take it or not. I wrapped my hand around hers and we walked out of the room I lifted her up when we got to the stairs. She walked with me all the way to theforest with ought asking any questions. We stopped in the clearingwhere we practice with the Cullen's for the new born attack. I decidedI would explain a little Rachel before I change her life forever.

"Rachel remembers how Quileute are like descended from wolves." I saidto Rachel.

"OH! Do not tell me you believe in that crap also." Rachel said uneasyready to scream.

"What if I could prove that right?" I asked her.

"Oh and I am guessing finding your soul-mate is real also." Rachel folded her arms around her chest. It was obvious she thought I wasinsane over believing in all this.

"Well work your magic." She said gesturing to me.

"Okay stand back." Rachel took a few steps back I did also. I had to think of something that would make me angry in order to phase. I thought about all day day patrolling with Collin who kept teasing me about Rachel this morning.

I phased into a grey wolf with dark spots on my back. I opened my eyes scared to see Rachel's expression only to see her walking away. She did not look scared orhurt she looked annoyed.I grabbed my extra pair of shorts I had tied around my ankle and slipped into them. I then ran after her I just noticed how hard it is hailing out here. Rachel was sitting in her truck I ran across the side of her yard to the front garage where Rachel's truck was parked.I jumped into the passenger seat slowly and gently closed the had her head down on the steering wheel I did not want her tosee me right away. Rachel looked up she rolled her eyes when she sawme and turned the keys in the 's engine was silent compared to the rest of ours. Jacob madesure this truck had all the updates. When he was not working on theRabbit he was working on this truck. I never knew it was Rachel's then that is why he never let me drive it. Rachel had her brights on it was hard to see through the front window with how much rain and ice was comeing down.

Rachel is an excellent driver but speed limits are nothing to her. She was speeding down the rode, after about 10 minutes of silence the car stopped and Rachel got out. I stayed still andwatched her Rachel grabbed an envelope that was sealed out of the truck before slameing the door. I could not tell where we were for awhile. I than notice a metal bin and realized we were in the Ups storeparking lot at the mail box. I notice Rachel staring at me when I turned back to 's when it hit me the envelope Rachel has ready to put in the mailbox. That letter can change my relationship with Rachel forever. It is her job letter that she signed. I took a deep breath trying to controlthe anger that was causing me to shake. I do not need to phase rightnow I need to stop running away from my problems I need to make thingsright with Rachel. I jumped out of the truck.

"Are you insane?" I yelled over the rain she dropped the envelope into the box and turned to me.

" Yes. I am the one insane." Rachel said annoyed. Rachel went back to the truck and hopped in it. I jumped in the other side I grabbed the keys from Rachel hoping to buy some time. Rachel sat up in her chair not looking at me.

"Sam and Emily?" She asked.

"Yes Sam imprinted on Emily."

"Jared and Kim?"

"Yes"

"Quil and Claire?"

"Them too." I was trying to see what she was getting at, I was beginning to worry. Rachel parked her truck in her garage. She turned the key and sat back in the chair sighing a little. I stood still looking out the front window wondering what to say. Rachel turned tothe door and opened it.

"I don't accept the imprint." Rachel whispered before slamming the door shut. I froze in my spot trying to take in her words. She was halfway through the yard when I got out and ran after her.

"Rachel?" I said softly grabbing her arm and turning her to face me.

"Paul please." She begged.

" No Rachel please. Why wont you accept the imprint you have no cluehow big of a mistake that is." Rachel tugged her arm away from me.

" Paul this just is not what I imagined for myself."

"Ya well life never turns out as planned." I took couple steps towards her making her back up un tell she ran into a tree. I stepped as close as possible to her. I wrapped my arms around her back pulling her chest to mine. She tried to push me off her but I would not let her.

"This just isn't right Paul. I mean you are only 17 Paul. It is justall illegal if there is an us in any form." I smirked pushing her into the tree some more.

"So your declining the imprint because it is illegal to have sex with me." I teased kissing her chin down her neck to her shoulder and backup again. Rachel even laughed a little at my comment.

"Paul you know that's not what I mean." Rachel cried out. The hailturned to rain.

"Than what do you mean?" I whispered in her ear bighting her earlobeand playing with it.

"Paul I just want someone I can trust. Someone who loves me not just because of some fairytale imprinting." I put a hand on each of her shoulders stopped kissing her neck and looked her in the eyes.

"Rachel I do love you I love you even with ought the imprint." I leaned in to kiss Rachel but she turned her head to the right so I couldn't. I started to wonder why she smelt so much like Seth the rain should have washed his scent off her already I mean how close did he get to her?

"Prove it!" Rachel demanded before she pushed me off her and walked toher house.

"Stop this Paul. I don't want my life to be this complicated. Ok?Having a werewolf brother is enough. Just let me go, Paul." Rachel whispered right before the door slammed blocking all view of her.

I stripped out of my close and tied my shorts around my ankle andphased. I fell asleep under Rachel's window. I wanted to stay near byjust incase something happens. I woke up angry it was 2 in themorning. I looked around to see who awoke me. That is when I heardshivering come out of Rachel's room, she was cold it started hailingagain. I phased and threw on the pants tied around my ankle. I jumped through her window; Rachel was rolled up in a ball with a huge pile of blankets over her she was so cold her face lost all its color. I did not see any more blankets in her room I could throw over. She looked uncomfortable and freezing. I went to the side of the bed she was not laying on and got under the covers. Rachel turned over towards me and put her head on my chest.

"Thanks Paul." She whispered before going back to sleep I smiled a little. I pushed a few blanket off her I did not want her getting to hot. It was only a twin size bed so there was not so much room. There was another twin bed on the other side of the room also. I am guessing Rebecca used to sleep there. Rachel rolled on top of me I move to the middle of the bed so I had more room. I messed with Rachel's hair before I fell asleep into a fantastic sleep, I was having a nice dream about gettingmarried to Rachel, she looked so beaut…. Wait a second, Rachel, passed out on couch, scary dreams, me almost having a panic attack, Rachel. Ijerked awake and looked to my left and sighed heavily in relief when I saw Rachel lying next to me, her face scrunched up in her sleep. Oh my god, so adorable. Oh lovely now I sound like a whipped puppy.

"Paul?" Rachel asked wakeing up.

"Yes. I am here." I said moving a piece of hair out of her face

"I noticed that." She said crawling of the bed. It must have still been a little chilly because Rachel put a sweatshirt on before goingout the door. I followed behind her.

Billy was in the kitchen having abeer and reading the paper. Rachel walked into the kitchen and grabbeda bowl of already cut up and washed strawberries and a lemonade. I was hungry. Rachel sat at the table across from Billy. I grabbed the restof the left over pizza and warmed it up. Then I sat on the side of thetable. Billy never looked up at either of us.

"I bet the store beer is not as good as the original brands dad."Rachel said her dad looked at her.

"I bet you three bucks it is." Billy said putting his paper down.

"I am not betting over beer." Rachel said. Billy sighed and nodded his head.

"Try it." Billy said sliding the beer down the table to Rachel. Inever knew she drank I never imagined her to be a big drinker. Rachelgave a death stair to her father before picking up the beer can and taking a good size sip. She put it on the table and slid it back to her dad.

"Told you it is good." Billy said to Rachel."You were not kidding either." Rachel said finishing her laststrawberry. I started my last piece of pizza.

"Rachel what are your plans today?" Billy asked. I swear they bothforgot I was here or they just really don't care.

"I am not for sure yet. I know I have to drive to Seattle. It has alsobeen 13 years I am going down to meet Ron should I check the will forJake or wait?" Rachel said to Billy. I was confused what has been 13years?

"Yes, just get a copy of it all. Your still going back to Rebecca's next week for a few weeks also?" Billy asked. I finished my pizza I forgot about Rachel leaving to go to Hawaii.

"Ya of course I would never miss it I think I am going for two Monday to next next Tuesday."

"Do you mind getting a ticket for Jake just in case?" Billy asked Rachel.

"Do you think Sam will give him the time off?" Rachel asked

"I will talk to him." Billy said. Charlie Swan's car pulled up in the front yard and Charlie walked in the house and helped Billy out to the car. Charlie said hi to me and Rachel before he took off with Billy in his cruiser.

"I hate the Swans" Rachel mumbled under her breath getting up from the table grabbing my dishes and hers and walking them over to the sink. One thing we almost have in common we both cant stand the Swan's. I sat on the couch while Rachel got dressed. She came out in a purple tank top and a black lace t-shirt. She had on dark blue skinny jeans that fit her frame perfectly and some black heels with 3 black roses on the top of the foot. She looked amazing I couldn't stop staring, Rachel did not ware any makeup and wore her hair natural and let me tell you one thing. She did not need any make- up or fancy hair she was perfect. Rachel is perfect!


	5. What 's going on at your house Lahote

Rachel

I jumped into my truck Paul got into the passenger seat. I looked at him. What part of declining the imprint is too hard to understand? I started the engine and looked at him before I took off down the road.

"What are you doing?" I asked him he looked at me smiling.

"Proving I love you and not just because of some stupid imprint." Paul said. I don't know why but he calling the imprint stupid hurt me inside.

"How is following me around helping in any way?"

"Lovers will follow each other anywhere." I put both hands on the wheel.

"The imprint is not stupid." I said. I drove down the road. I am going to Seattle first. It was about thirty minutes into the ride I grabbed a case of cds and threw it at Paul. I did not know what he liked so I decided to let him pick. The radio stations suck here in Washington.

"Wow. You and Jake have similar taste." Paul said flipping through my cds.

" Do you have any thing more hip hop and recent?" Paul asked.

" What?" I said looking over at him to notice I gave him Jacob's cds.

" No wonder you thought Jake and I liked the same music I gave you thewrong case." Paul handed me back the case and I grabbed the other cdcase for him. Paul went throw this one and he seemed to like mychoices better.

" how bout some nickel back?" Paul said slipping a disc into the player.

"Great." I said. The cd Paul put in was a mix of all Nickle Back's albums I hated having each album on different discs so I burt them all onto one.

"Why don't You and I" Was the first song. Me and Paul both started to sing along to it. That song was okay it passed my favorite songs by nickle back then came on.

"Photograph"

I started at this photograph

Every time I do it makes me laugh

How did our eyes get so red?

And what the hell is on Joey's head?

There was a pause and Paul sung the next phrase.

And this is where I grew up

I think the present owner fixed it up

I never knew we'd ever went without

The second floor is hard for sneaking out

I looked at him and smiled singing the next phrase.

And this is where I went to school

Most of the time had better things to do

Criminal record says I've broke in twice

I must have done it half a dozen times

I laughed at how real the next phrase was when Paul sang it.

I wonder if it's too lateShould I go back and try to graduate?

Life's better now than it was back then

If I was them I wouldn't let me in  
Oh oh ohOh God

Paul took my hand in his and we sung the next part together.

Every memory of looking out the back door

I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say itGoodbye, goodbyeGoodbye  
Remember the old arcade?

Blew every dollar that we ever made

The cops hated us hanging out

They said somebody went and burned it down  
We used to listen to the radio

And sing along with every song we know

We said someday we'd find out how if feels

To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed

I was so nervous that I nearly missedShe's had a couple of kids since then

I haven't seen her since God knows when

Oh oh ohOh God I

Every memory of looking out the back doorI have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floorIt's hard to say it, time to say itGoodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front doorI found the photo of the friend that I was looking forIt's hard to say it, time to say

it Goodbye, goodbye

I Stopped singing and Paul sang the next part.I miss that townI miss their facesYou can't eraseYou can't replace it

I miss it now

I can't believe it

So hard to stay

Too hard to leave it

Paul stopped and I began to sing

If I could I relive those days

I know the one thing that would never change

Paul joined me in here

Every memory of looking out the back door

I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it,

time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it,

time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Look at this photographEvery time I do it makes me laughEvery time I do it makes me.

We both finished singing on the same note and tune.

"I love that song." Paul said as it ended.

"I do too." I told Paul. The street light turned red and I came to ahalt. Paul turned down the radio. Paul still had my hand in his. We were about half way to the Seattle airport.

"What is in Seattle?" Paul asked

"The airport their website is downs so I have to go to the airport to buy my tickets." I told Paul. The light turned green and I started to drive. I got back onto the freeway. I was speeding I did not want to spend my whole day in a car, even if it means spending time with Pa...wait what am I thinking I can do way better than Paul? Paul can do better than me I do not care about what destiny thinks I just care about what is best for us me him. We arrived at the airport. I went to the ticket desk. Paul went to the bathroom while I purchased the tickets. I bought three tickets just incase also I really want Billy to come but I know that it would be too much for him. The lady handed me back my credit card and three tickets to Hawaii for next Monday. I walked over to Paul who was looking out the window at a plane that was being worked on. I gently put my hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He turned around smiling and followed me grabbing my hand as we walked.

As much as I wanted too I just couldn't pull my hand away I love Paul but I need to do what is right and follow what I had planned for me. I can't just throw it all away all that money spent on college I cannot just let it go to waste. Well I can work from home but I won't tell anyone that not yet at least. My phone rang and I had to pull my hand out of Paul's to grab it out of my pocket. I smiled when I saw it was Leah calling.

"Hey" I said answering the call.

"Hi. I am just calling to tell you I saw Jason down in Forks today and he asked for you number so I gave it to him." I opened my moth surprised. Jason was an annoying boy who followed me and becca aroundall during high school. He only asked me out a million times and I only rejected him a million times but I felt bad for him also. Rebecca went on one date with him once just so he would stop asking her. He is cute and all but he was also a great friend, just a friend.

"Hello?" Leah asked into the phone.

"Why the frick would you do that?" I asked her she was with us in highschool even though she spent most of it with Sam.

"Call it pay back for kissing my brother." Leah said laughing as she hung up the phone. I put the phone in my pocket. I noticed Paul was walking down the hall out the building. He looked up set he was shaking I knew he was ready to phase. I just noticed he could here mine and Leah's conversation I never told him about me and Seth. Great now I really am the bad guy. I ran after Paul, he was in an abandoned somewhat hidden ally. I ran across the street to catch up with him. Paul was shaking really hard when I got there and he was saying

"I am going to kill him" over and over. I put my hand on his shoulder and ran it up and down his arm and back trying to calm him down. He turned to me and walked towards me he was still shaking I began to get a little scared and walked away from him in tell I ran into a wall. Paul put hands next to my head and pressed himself against me.

"Paul please." I begged I began to cry.

"Hunni I don't know what else I can do. How can I get you to believe me when I say I love you."Paul started to tear up.

"Please." I cried. He looked me in the eyes and forced his lips on mine. His lips were soft as suede against mine, lingering. Clinging. His tongue came out and stroked over my mouth. Paul pulled his head back and looked at me.

"Rachel. You're the only girl I see the only. You're the only thing on my mind. Honestly, you're the only thing that matters to me. You are all I really have Rachel and I hope you know that. I hope you know that I am here for you know matter what. Even if you want to fight the imprint I'll still be there for you." I searched around for Paul's eyes and as soon as they met I knew he was the one. It is time to step out of the past and complete the future.

"I don't! I don't want to fight it Paul. I am sorry."We were both starring at each other. I am glad he came along. I was biting my lip, which caused Paul to lick his in response.

"Why are you apologizing Rachel? What did you ever do to me Honey Bunni?"I looked down at my fingers. He was wrong. I had done things to him. Ihad pushed him away and blamed it on his promiscuous past. When inactuality it was me. I was insecure and afraid to let him in."Rachel, please look at me? What is it?"

"I feel horrible at how things have been going. How I've kept you atarms length. How I blamed me not letting you in my heart fully on yourpast. When in reality it's my past that haunts me."I look into his eyes. I want to be lost in them. More importantly, Iwanted him to be lost in me. I wanted to make love to him in the worst way.

"I've done wrong too, Rachel. So let's just start over. Take it from step one and see what happens. Okay?"

"I don't want to start over Paul. I need you. I need you right now. Iam tried of waiting. I want to be with you. I just."I was stopped with Paul's lips hitting mine. I wrapped my arms around Paul's neck andwrapped my legs around his waist. Paul pushed me higher up on him his tomgue took entrance my mouth, going deeper, leaving no corner untouched. Then the kiss changed, his tongue advancing and regressing, a rhythmic penetration that caused a fresh surge of heat in my panties. His hands were then working their way into my jacket, and then on my dress, at my ribcage. They traveled up the slope of my torso, and then flattened against the weight of my breasts. His mouth still moved on mine, and I could feel his stiff erection through his jeans, growing against me. I dropped my legs and unwrapped my arms from around him stopping the kiss.

"Why did you stop?" He asked

"Only because I think we both deserve better than an alley in Seattle and I still have one more stop here in Seattle." Paul sighed as he stole the keys from my bag and ran to the truck that was parked directly across the street at the airport. I ran after him it is agood thing this street is never busy. I got into the passenger side of my truck Paul already had it started.

"Where too?" He asked beginning to drive.

"Down town." I told him he nodded and began to drive a little threw his arm around me pulling me into the middle seat. One upside to having a 3 seater truck. I cuddled up in a ball on Paul's lap as he drove. I could have stayed like this forever. About fifteen minute of paradise went by before Paul spoke.

"Honey were here." Paul said I sat up still leaning on his side. I saw the fimilar building and told Paul to park in front of it. Paul did astold and turned off the truck I got out the same door as Paul. He heldmy hand as we went in side.

"Hello you appointment time please?" A lady said as we entered.

"Just tell Ron it is Rachel Black." I said to the lady she noddedpicking up the phone I pulled Paul over to the chair. Paul sat down first and he pulled me into his lap making me laugh a little.

"Rachel what are we doing here?"

"Picking up my mom's will." Paul looked down into my eyes.

"Why did you wait so long to read it?" I looked down at my lap.

"Because I was afraid. I know stupid isn't it." I tried to hold in the tears but my voice cracking gave it away that the memories hurt me andI did not cry though. Paul held me closer to his chest.

"Rachel." A male voice called and I jumped off Paul to my feet Paulgot up after me. I went up to Ron and shook his hand. He handed me ayellow envelope.

"Your dad called me already here is a copy let me know if you have any questions. I do say Rachel I reviewed the will most of it is in your name and Billy's you're a lucky girl you are." Ron said.

"Thank you." I said as he left the room again. Paul threw his armaround me as we exited. He lifted me into the car following close behind.

"What does he mean you and Billy are mostly on the will?" Paul asked.

"It means that she left the bigger stuff for me and Billy." I told Paul.

"Like what?" Paul started driving. I opened the envelope and began reading.

"Well Rebecca already got her stuff."

"What did she get?"

"She got Sarah's diamonds and her house in Hawaii and 1/5 of the money."

" But there are four of you who got the most money." I tried to read more of the will.

"I guess. I get 1/5 of the money now and I get the other 1/5 after marriage." I said to Paul. He kept his eyes on the rode. He nodded and I continued to read.

" Jake gets the house." I told him. I put the papers back in the bagand decided to wait for Billy before I go through anymore of it. Ican't believe mom left me with most her money. She has at least amillion dollars in the bank. Minus what Rebecca already drove back to La Push. I rolled up against him the whole ride. It was around six when we got back. Paul parked the truck at his house.

"Do you mind if I stop here quickly?" He asked.

"No not at all. I don't want to go back to Billy's anyway." I told himjumping out of the truck waiting for him to come to my side.

"No one is home" he said opening the door for me. His house is a mess but I don't blame him I would not bother to clean up if I was partwolf and my dad was an alcoholic. I followed Paul up the stairs. I sat on his bed while he went to his closet to grab an outfit. Paul wentinto his bathroom, he took a shower and got ready while I waited inhis room. Every wall in Paul's room was either full of stains orsketches. I never vision Paul to be an artist, the sketches werereally good.I was amazed by a picture of a wolf pack. Two weeks ago I would havebeen memorized by how fictional this picture is and how he got everydetail perfect. Know I know that it is all real the picture is apicture of the life no one asked for. I grabbed the paper of the walland looked at it in tell Paul was done with his shower. Paul threw thepicture out of my hands onto the bed next to me and pushed me down onthe bed laying on top of me. I laughed and so did Paul. I was amazedby how Paul looked in his black muscle shirt and blue jeans.

" would you like to go on a date with me?" Paul asked jumping off of me and grabbing the drawing to pin it back to the wall.I stood up and fixed my shirt that was rideing up my stomach. Paul held his hand out for me.

" I would love that ." I said takeing Paul's hand. Paul smiled and lead me out of the house to the truck. Paul took me to asmall diner in Forks it was one of my favorites from when I wasyounger. We sat away from the crowd in one of the back booths. As we waited for a waiter we asked each other some Questions.

" We each can ask each other 15 questions no more tonight." I said before we began.

"Fine you start." Paul demanded."How long have you been a wolf?"

"I was the third to change and I was 15 almost 16." Paul said.

"Cool."

"Why did you wait so long to come to La Push again?" Paul asked.

"I waited so long because Billy's house has Mom all over it is hard tobe in there withought thinking of her." I explained to him. He noddedhis head in understandment.

"Would you rather be a fish that can't swim or a bird that can't fly?"Paul laughed at my question. But I still demanded an answer.

"A bird that can't fly so people don't eat me and I can still get around."

"Smart."

"If you could be invisible, where would you go and what would you do?"It took me a while to answer that.

"I would probally go to my ex-boyfriends house and turn his life into a paranormal activity." Paul laughed at my answer.

"If your life was turned into a movie, what actor would play you?"Paul seemed to know the answer already.

"Alex Meraz." Paul never said why though but I do not want too waistanother question.

"If you could marry a cartoon character who would it be?"

"Patrick Star he never seems to get bored." A waitress came over toour table and asked for out orders. I got lemonade and a cheese burger with tator tots on the side. Pual ordered a Coke with a steak and fries, a burger and 3 hot dogs. The food came out quickly and Paul seemed happy to be able to eat again. All he ate today was Jacob's "emergency" frozen pizza this morning.

"You know for a boy with absolutely no body fat you sure do eat alot." I said to Paul.

"Yep. It's a wolf thig."

"More like a Paul thing. Not even Jacob eats as much as you do in aday." Me and Paul both laughed.

"Your turn." Paul said after I finished my burger he still had his hotdogs left I started picking at my tots.

"If you were to die tomorrow what are the things you would want to do before you die?" Paul smiled his mouth full of food. I waited for him to chew before he answered.

"Take you home and make my last day your best day." Paul answered. I smiled Paul reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Leah or Emily?" I asked curious to see who's side he was on.

"Leah of course."

"Sam or Embry?" Paul said pushing his empty plates to the end of the table I did too.

"That is a tough one. I think Embry just because Sam is a bastard and I think I can deal with Embry."Paul laughed a little.

"Okay what do you think the difference is between having sex and making love?" I asked. Paul's face dropped. I was curious to see what he would answer I have never really made love with anyone I thought I did withmy ex but now that I think about it all it was, sex.

"I don't know I have only had sex." Paul answered.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"Are you a morning or night person?"

"Night I hate mornings all I want to do is sleep." Paul laughed he must be the same.

"Favorite color?"

"Grey." I laughed grey was the color of Paul's fur.

"What did you first think of me?" Paul asked. Why are all his questions so hard to answer.

"Well lets see we were at the beach all I couldn't help but look up atyou every now and then all I thought was how perfect you looked." Paul squeezed my hand.

"What did Jake do when he figured out you imprinted on me the first day I was here?" Pal smiled.

"He attacked me of course." Paul said.

" I am sorry."

"Don't be I can easily handle Jacob." I rolled my eyes.

"Worst dare that involved you?" Paul asked before the waitress came to collect our dishes and give us the bill. I offered to pay but Paul refused to let me and gave the bill back to the waitress.

" I think it was Jacob's seventh birthday. Leah Sam Jared and you all got bored and came over to hang with me and Rebecca. Seth Collin Brady Quil Embry and some other boys were all downstairs litting firecrackers and bothering Sarah and Billy. I had to leave to go walk Quiland Embry home when Jared ran up behind me and tried to kiss me but Ipushed him off me into a puddle of mud and we both started laughing in tell Embry threw mud at Quil and Quil started crying." I told Paul. He seemed confused.

"Jared really tried to do that how was it a dare?"

"You really don't remember do you?" Paul shook his head no.

"When I left to go downstairs you guys started to play truth and dare and you were already mad at me that day for some reason I don't remember so when Jared said dare you dared him to kiss me." Paul frowned.

"I am sorry." Paul said ashamed.

" It was nothing Paul in fact I was bored out of my mind and that was the most exciting thing that happened that day. I did not mind Jared was just playing a game."

" I have 8 questions left." I said to Pual. He smilled and nodded his head.

"I admit I lost count." Paul said. I laughed and slid out of the boothPaul did too.

"Of course you did. Well I am playing by the rules." I looked up at Paul. Paul chuckled and threw his arm around parked the truck on the side of Billy's house. He turned off the truck and handed me the key. I smiled and took the key from him pushing myself off him and sitting up. Paul looked at me and smiled, I stretched out my arms and yawned a little making Paul smile even wider. I leaned over and kissed him"Good night Paul Lahote." I said pulling away from the kiss and getting out of my truck."Paul if you're just going to stay out my window all night then just come in I don't mind." I said slamming the door shut.

I entered the house Billy was on the couch watching football and Jacob was in his room. I snuck up the stairs and planned on getting ready for bed. I took a shower and ran into my room in a towel. I changed into a black sports bra and some dark blue spandex. I plugged in my phone, laptop, and my camera. I crawled into bed and rolled on myside. I heard someone open my window I smiled and rolled towards the window to see Paul's huge body squeezing throw my window. Paul lied next to me, now would be a time I wish I had a bigger bed. Paul wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I was glad the fan was on I did not want to leave Paul because he is to hot I kicked the covers off me.

"Go to bed Hunni." Paul said softly brushing the back of my head. I threw my leg around Paul and rested my head on his chest and just like he wanted I drifted off to sleep.

I had a nice dream of me and Paulhanging out just the two of us down by the beach. We were laughing andcheering down by the water. It seemed like a perfect time. I was no too happy when I woke up I would have gone back to bed and try to dream it again but I noticed Paul was gone. I sat up and noticed anote in his space.

"Hunni bunni,Sorry I had to go without saying good-bye I just did not want to be rude and wake you. I have patrol this morning I will contact you later. I love ,Paul" How cute! I could not stop smiling I grabbed the note and put it on the counter next to the bed and went back to bed. Paul put the covers over me when he left so I would not get to cold. Realizing this made me smile more.

Paul

I set my note next to Rachel and smiled at the view off my girl sleeping with a smile on her face. I pulled the covers over her so she would not get cold and I snuck back out her window. I phased in her yard and ran to the ravine where I was supposed to meet Leah and Seth twenty minutes ago, for patrol.

(You are late!) Leah barked I yawned and jumped down from the hill to her . (Where is your brother?)

(He is running a quick lap around the rez.) Seth jumped out of the trees and stopped at my side. Seth was thinking about last week when Kim and Jared got in a fight over Jared being a slob. I started to chuckle. (I hate Kim.) Leah growled. I can't stand Kim either she is such a that didnt distract me from forgetting why i was mad Seth. I leaped at him ready to full out stake. I got my mouth around his next and Seth fought to keep me off him with his paws. Leah took a few step back in shock. Seth is a lot smaller then me it didnt take long for me to get hi pinned down to the ground.. I put a paw on his stomach holding him own. I felt Sam phased.

(Paul stop!) Sam ordered. i dug my claws into Seth and slid them down his stomach before letting him go and backing away.

(Sorry Seth!) I sneered. Seth got up laughing. Its hard to stay overly mad at him. He has always been my little brother figure.

(Finish patrol and no more fighting!) Sam said to all three of us but i could tell it was mostly meant at me. Sam left and phased back.

(least you did not have to deal with her in high school) Leah said going back into our old conversation. She was remembering Kim with her posy everyday.

(Is that Lauren with her?) Seth asked. Lauren is an old friend of Seth and I.

(She was a jerk too. It's bad she matured unlike Kim.) We all laughed at the thought of Kim being nice. Leah got lost in her train of thought and was playing a day of high school over in her head. She was watching Rachel sitting on a table reading a book just minding her own business. When Kim, Lauren, and their posy went over to her. The next thing you know Rachel and Kim where Yelling at each other. A boy came over who seemed to be Rachel's age and put a hand on his shoulder telling Kim to "Fuck off." Rachel looked up at the boy grabbing the tray off food out of his hand throwing it at Kim. Kim never got a chance to fight back because Sam and the boy were helping Rachel escape the building. Me and Seth were on the ground rolling and Laughing.

(Did Rachel really do that?) Seth asked Leah I kept on laughing.  
(Yes.) Leah confirmed running into the trees to go to the other side of the rez. I ran over to the beach to patrol there and Seth stayed atthe ravine patrolling there. I was annoyed when Leah started singing wake-up call in her head. I was about to tell her to shut up when I was struck by a verse of the song.

I live on raw emotion baby

I answer questions never maybe

And I'm not kind if you betray

who the hell are you to say we

Never would have made it babe Leah sung.

I shook my head and started to run to the cliffs and back to the ravine.  
The morning was slow but it did not feel like forever like it did most the time. Leah kept blocking us out of her head by singing. I thoughtof Rachel and Seth tried to figure out how he lost again to Brady last night while they were playing X-box.  
(Are you crazy Seth you thought Rachel looked like an obsessed TaylorSwift fan.) Leah laughed I started to pay attention to them again.  
(Note to the both of you obsessed boys never lisen to Swift around Rachel unless you are trying to make her cry.) Leah laughed some more.  
(Why?) Seth asked I was waiting for an answer also. Leah thought of a memory when her and Rachel and Rebecca were in high school and they were comparing music. Country to hip hop, hip hop to rap. They made a playlist.

"What about Swift?" Rebecca asked.

"Taylor Swift?" Leah asked confused.

"No I hate liening to songs that feel like they have been written about you. Epecially when you live 17 years and one song explains your whole life in 3 your life seem like nothing" Rachel said.

" Name one that is like that." Rebecca asked

"Best day" Rachel said getting up off the ground holding back tears and grabbing her bag.

"Rebecca come on were going to be late." Leah whined.

"Sure we are you jut want to get there early so you and Sam can mess around." Now I noticed Leah was getting lost in this memmory.  
"LEAH!" Seth yelled trying to get her attention again.  
"Sorry" Leah said.  
"Where the hell where you guys going anyway?" I asked Leah.  
"Oh we were just going to the movies to meet Jason Sam and well I forgot who Rebecca was dating then. We were watching 17 again." We all ran into seprate parts of the forest and phased changing into our clothes. Collin and Brady took over patrol. I quickly turned around when I heard Leah full clothed walk past me. I ran up to her she was going the same way I was heading anyway Seth went the other way back to hishouse.

"Where are you going?" Leah asked when I caught up to her.

"To the Black's. Why?" Leah smirked.

"Seems we have the same destination." Leah said we continued walking together. We randomly would nudge each other and kick rocks that got in our way and through stick and dirt at each other. I do have to say it was a fun walk. Leah was first up the porch steps and I caught up to her holding the door open for her. Leah walked in and I followed.  
Billy was the first one we saw as we came through the door. I noticed Embry and Quil also on the couch with controllers in their hands playing X-box. I smiled when I noticed Rachel Curled up in a ball on the couch also with a controller in her hand. Leah and I looked up at the screen to see Rachel was creaming the boys at Black Ops. Since when did they buy Black Ops 2? Leah walked over to the couch taking the controller from Embry and sitting on the couch next to him. Rachel screamed when she noticed Leah snuck up and knifed her. Rachel noticed Quil and easily shot him. Quil got up and handed me the controller before going into the kitchen with Embry. Jacob still had not noticed us and Rachel never noticed me.  
I snuck up on Jake and kilt him. He looked over ready to yell at Quil when he noticed me. Rachel noticed Jake put his controller down and she smiled when she saw me. Leah and I both looked up at Jacob and he rolled his eyes at us before he stomped out the door with Embry and Quil right behind him. Rachel and Leah laughed as soon as they were gone and I joined in after a while laughing too.  
"Well tonights going to be interesting Jakes probally going to give mean earful." Rachel said starting us all off on a new game.

"Since when did the boys get Black Ops?" Leah asked.

"They didn't the boys at firt were playing Modern Warefare 2. You know how old that game is?" Leah laughed I did not see what was so humorous though Rachel being angry was quite cute.

"You still collect?" Leah asked. Rachel collects video games I would of never guessed wow there is a lot I don't know about her.

"Of course what do you think I do when I get bored. Quil and Embry didn't believe I played so I had Jake go up stairs and find the game in my room and I creamed them all. 2 chopper gunner 1 attack dog 1cross map to mahawk and 90 kills in total Is all it took to ruine Quil and Jake. But I swear Embry sure knows how to play we tied each round it was really bothering me." The game loaded and we all began. I moved to Rachel's couch and sat down behind her pulling her up into my la she smiled smiled up at me before going back into the game. She was amazingly good at it. But I still managed to beat her but no one has ever beat me at video games before we both beat Leah though. Rachel got angrier at me each time I beat her and kept demanding we play again. Rachelwas in middle of controlling her helicopter when her phone rang.

"Hey what is up?" Rachel said holding the phone by her ear and hershoulder and continueing to play. I heard a familiar chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"No Jacob in not in sorry Ed." Rachel said into the phone me and Leah both gae each other worried looks before staring at Rachel she justgave us confused looks paused the game and got up. Rachel walked intothe kitchen me and Leah eavesdropped the conversation but we neverheard what the person on the other line said we only heard Rachel'svoice.

"Ya sure I will let you know if any of us hear or see Bella." Rachelsaid. That clarified to me it was definitely a Cullen on the phone."By the way can you tell Alice to stop blowing up the pone I will stop by later and see her I promise." I heard Edward chuckle as he saidokay and hung up.  
"Ignore it." I said to leah so Rachel couldn't hear Leah. Rachel walked back into the room.  
"stupid Edward!" Rachel said comeing into the room again.

"so what's up?" Rachel asked. Leah got up.

"Actually I have to go I just stopped by because Emily is making me have a girls day tomorrow and wanted to know if you would tag along?"I noticed both girl frown. I wanted to frown as I felt Rachel's depression."Do it for a friend? Come on before you have to head off to Hawaii Monday." Leah begged.

"Fine" Rachel said. Leah smiled and the girls hugged before Leah watched as Leah ran into the forest. I smiled at her when sheturned around Rachel smiled shaking her head and looking down at theground. I ran over to her and pulled her into my chest. Right as shelooked up I pressed my lips to her. I moved my lips down her neck and took in her perfect scent. Rachel placed her hands on my chest lightly pushing me off her laughing.

"Want to go for a walk I have been inside all day?" I could tell Rachel was down about something and I am guessing it was being trapped in a house all day that everything reminded her of her mom. I smiledbrushing her crazy bed head hair out of her eyes.

"Want to just go to my place?" I asked her.

"What about your dad?" Rachel asked.

" Its okay he wont be home he is…busy." I said cheesly.

"You mean drinking." Rachel teased I nodded my head and sighed.

"Give me a few minutes." I let go of Rachel and waited as she ran up came back down in a white t-shirt(well you can call it that)the sides were all cut off so you had a good view of her bra from the side. On the front their were two painted on handprints on her chest and the rest off the t-shirt was covered in paint splatters. She had on light blue shorts pre-wripped and she threw her hair into a loose pony tail. She also had on black converse, I noticed it was cold outside and I was about to tell her when I noticed that I think that's what she had planned because of my ware wolf heat.

"Ready?" Rachel asked. I smiled down at her and threw my arm aroundher before we headed out the door.

"I need to stop by and say something to Bella and Jacob really quick."Rachel said leading me into the back garage Jacob is always in. JacobEmbry and Quil were all under Embry's car hood Bella was sitting on a chair waiting for them to finish. She smiled when she saw us coming in but she frowned when she noticed Rachel. I looked down at Rachel she was giving Bella one of her " I hate you too smiles." Jake came up from under the hood.

"What now Rach?" Jacob asked Quil and Embry came out from under the hood covered in oil.

" Edward called he wants his pet back else he is sending Alice over to get her. Alice needs to do dress fittings." I noticed hurt in Jacob'seyes as he looked at Bella. I rolled my get over her shes in love with the leech not you.

" Thanks rach." Jake said whipping his hands on a rag and going overto talk to Bella. Embry came to Rachel's side.

" So this is the chicks machine you have been talking about all morning." Rachel said to Embry pointing at the truck in the smiled.

"Yep. You like it?" Embry asked Rachel.

" Do I like it dude I love it. When you guys are done with it give me a call. Dibs on being your first passenger." Rachel said overly excited. Embry went over to Quil and elbowed him the stomach.

"Told you it's a chick machine." Embry whispered to Rachel. Racheldlaughed at Embry and turned around and walked back to me. I threw my arm around her again and we walked back to the forest.

"Wait here." I said to Rachel before running into the trees I stripped out of my shorts tyeing them around my ankle and phased. Rachel was surprised when she saw me and gasped when she noticed it was me. Moved my head to my back nodding her to get on.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. I nodded my head and I bent down soRachel could get on. She did as told and she held on tight to the fur on my upper back. I ran at a slow run at first I did not want to spook Rachel to much.

"Come on Paul I know you can go faster. Please hunni." Rachel I gave her as she wished and ran as faster. Everything was just a smear I could not see a thing but I have the forest pretty memorized.I decided to screw my place and explore over by the water falls. Wemade it the falls and I bent down and Rachel let go of me and hoppedoff. I ran into the trees phased and untied my shorts from my ankle and slipped them on. Rachel was already under the water fall when I came back out. I ran over to her. She was sitting on the edge streaching out her legs so the water would hit her feet. I pushed her but grabbed her quickly and sat her back down. Rachel was screaming and I could not help but laugh. Rachel twisted her back so she could look up at me.

"Enjoy the ride?" I asked her.

"It was a fun ride. I would love to be able to do it again later."Rachel said half smileing.

"So you enjoy riding me." I smirked down at her. Rachel rolled hereyes and went back to looking at the view.

"Dang this place is gorgeous." Rachel said to me as I sat down beside her. I smiled and looked at her she turned her head to me.

"Not as gorgeous as the girl sitting next me is." I smiled down atRachel. Rachel blushed a little I cupped my hand on her face and lightly kissed her. When I pulled away I was surprised that Rachel threw her lips back on mine with some force. She forced my mouth open which she didn't really need to force something I would of done instantly anyway. Rachel and I both stood up not removing our lips from each others. Rachel wrapped her arms around my neck and twirled her finger in my hair. I place my hand in her shirt in the small of her back forcing her closer to me. Rachel moaned as she wrapped herlegs around my waist. I took my free hand and placed it under her buttto give her support.I pulled my lips away from her and traveled my lips down her neckRachel threw her head back and I nibbled a little on her neck. Ilooked at the waterfall and decided why not. I kissed up her neck andgot to her ear. I nibbled a little on her ear before whispering.

"Rachel do you mind getting wet?" I pulled my head back and a way from her. Rachel leaned forward and looked down at me she still had herhands around my neck. Rachel looked at the waterfall and back to me.

"Your insane." Rachel laughed kicking off her converse. I knew Rachel enough to know that was a yes. I wrapped my arms tightly around Rachel's waist and she tightened up her legs around me making me hornyvI wanted to jump her right there but that is what I wanted I do not want to force Rachel into doing something she doesn't want to. I took a few steps back before running and jumping off the cliff. When we hit the water Rachel hid her head in my neck. I bent my head down into her neck and began to kiss up and down it. Rachel moved her head and I was again shocked when she made our lips meet. Rachel pulled back from the kiss and I noticed her blush a little I couldn't help but smirk.I pressed my lips back to hers, forcing her mouth open I slid my tongue in which she conquered. I pushed her up against the rocks. She squeezed her legs tighter around me making the area between her legs pushed against the bulge in my shorts. It felt so good and yet it wantclose enough. I breathed against Rachel's jaw line as she tackled my ear and neck in her moth.I wanted the clothes gone. To feel skin to skin contact. To feel every part of her and for her to feel every part of me. I slid my hands under her t-shirt and began to flicker the lock of the strap. Rachel moaned moving her mouth back up my neck and kissing me again on the lips. I moved my hands down to the bottom of her shirt and right as I Was ready to pull it off I felt water splash my face and Rachel break the kiss. I forgot we were still in the water. Rachel wrapped her armsaround my neck and pulled my neck down so she could whisper into my ear.

"Not here." She whispered seductively. "Not now." She said dropping her arms and legs from around me. I looked down at her locking our eyes. The way the light hit her right at this moment made her looklike an angel. She looked like she was glowing and it made her even more beautiful. God I can't imagine being with ought this was an odd moment of silence as we stared at each other. Rachel started to swim her way back to shore and I followed behind her. I helped Rachel up out of the water and she held out a hand to help meup. I took it, we both know it wouldn't help.

Rachel ran up back behind the water fall leaving a trail of water behind her. She pulledon her shoes and I frowned knowing the moment is over. She raced backto my side, I threw my arm around her tucking her into me. The water must have been a little chilly because Rachel was using my body heat to warm herself up.I left Rachel in the forest while I stripped out of my shorts tying them to my ankle and phasing. Rachel smiled when I came back out and stopped in front of her, I bent down just enough so she could jump held on to the fur on my neck and I began to run. I heard in the distance my dad getting home from wherever he was. I immediately turned around and started towards the Black's house. I began to hear sirens coming from my house and I began to get a little worried about what the hell was going on. I felt Sam phase.

(the hell is going on at your house Lahote?) Sam asked.

(I have no idea I have been with Rachel since my patrol ended.)'Iclarified to sam.

(drop Rachel off at her house and meet me in the forest by your house and we will walk up there together and see what is going on.) I began to run faster I was a little spooked out on what was going on. I just knew one thing for sure dad was the one to cause it.I made it to the Black's house and Rachel made her way off me. As much as I wanted to stay with her I gave her a sorry face and ran off in the trees towards the end of the forest by my house. All I could think about was if this turns out to jut be a false alarm Rachel I know forsure is not going to speak to me again considering us almost doing it and then me ditching her at the forest end in front of her house.

I was in wolf form when I caught up to looked through the trees at my house to see what was going on. My dad was hand cuffed and leaning over the hood of a cop car drunk and being patted down. I laughed at that sight. Sam got mad.

( are you laughing he is your dad?)Sam barked.

(That bastard is finally getting what he deserves.) I said.

(well lets phase back and go see what's going on)Sam ordered.

Sam and I both phased throwing on our shorts and jumping through the trees together. We walk towards the house. A police guard tried to stop us but we told her we live here and she laughed a little lotuses us through. Sam gave me a confused look that I just returned another cop made his way over to us.

"Which one of you is 's son?" The man asked. Sam gave me a worried face and I just shrugged my shoulders.

" That would be me." I said trying to keep my voice firm. That is when I noticed another cop walk up to the man and me and Sam both gave each other looks. Charlie Swan dressed in his full attire grabbed the clipboard from the man we were talking to. The man walked away and I started to shake in anger the last thing I wanted was for Charlie Swan to start questioning me about my skunk bag of a father. Sam put a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me Charlie took a step back. I chuckled a little at his pathetic scared face and calmed down Sam took his hand off my shoulder when the shaking stopped.

"Can I help you Charlie?" I asked with a little attitude.

"We have some questions for you and your dad down at the station. Are you available to do them today?" Charlie asked. I looked to Sam shaking my head. I turned back to Charlie."Busy tonight sorry." I said. Charlie half smiled to himself.

"Well since you can't come in tonight than you are due in my office at 2pm Sunday. Don't be late!" Charlie demanded handing me a visitor slip and walking away. Wait Sunday is Rachel's last day before she goes toHawaii. Shit!


	6. Am I going mad

Rachel-  
Many people hear voices when no-one is there. Some of them are called mad and some are shut up in room where they stare at walls all day. So am I going mad, if I say I am hearing voices in my head that don't belong to me while I lay in my bed trying to fall asleep. No the voice is not unfamiliar to me instead it is the voice of a very special lady who was once part of my life. I know it was not her fault she passed away but it is hard to forgive her for leaving us. I listen deeply to my mother's lost voice as tears fall down my face and she sings me to sleep.I woke up at 5:30am, I thought I grew out of that college instinct I guess not. I walk into the bathroom only to see dry tears on my face. I quietly scream trying my hardest not to wake anyone. I need to get out of here out of this house out of La Push. Thoughts of my mom are starting to get to me I swear I have gone mad I cannot even think in this house without something someone reminding me of her. I can't leave not yet, what about Billy, Jake, and even my "Soul Mate" Paul?

I took a shower and brushed my hair and teeth before going in my room and picking out an outfit. I picked out a yellow V-neck shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and walked out of my room to the kitchen. I made myself a glass of lemonade and snacked on a few grapes while I waited for Leah and Emily. I watched TV. Un till the door opened causing me to jump a little. Oh right it is La Push no one knocks any more. I turned the TV off and wondered into the kitchen to see Leah and Emily entering the house.

"Ready?" Emily asked.

"One second." I told her running up stairs to grab my bag.

"Now I am." I said when I returned to drive to Port Angeles was quiet boreing. No one really spoke entered a few stores not really finding anything we liked. Leah kept sending me annoyed glares that only would cause me to chuckle and then Emily would look up and ask what is so funny. Leah went to the back corner of the store and found a cute green crop top.

"That's cute." I said to Leah as I walked past her to a rack of on sale Ts. I crossed a green t-shirt when my phone went off. It was a text from Jake.

"Way to leave with ought saying good bye." Jake sent.

"Oh sorry I didn't want to wake you I am out shopping with the girls I found the perfect shirt for you." I sent him.

"Send me a picture?" Jake asked and I did. I took a picture of the green shirt I had held up in the air that read "Mount and DoMe" I jumped a little when I heard Emily and Leah laughing behind me.

"That's hilarious." Emily said. I started to laugh a little too. I put the shirt back and started to look some more.

"that is Fukin hilarious." Jake texted back.

"Hey stay by your phone I want your opinion on the outfits I try on."I sent back.

"Fine"I noticed both Leah and Emily went into the dressing rooms. I found ablack t-shirt that made me laugh in tell my eyes started to water. I grabbed the last three of this shirt and went over to the dressing rooms throwing one to Leah one to Emily and entering a dressing room so I could try it on also. I heard the girls laugh as they pulled on the shirts we all came out of the dressing room wearing the shirt. We all looked at each other and started to laugh."If you stare at my boobs and drool I will point at your crotch and laugh" Leah read the shirt in the mirror while laughing. The words were in small print on the chest. In order to read it you kind of had to stare a little. We all three broke down in laughter.

" I call we all three have to buy the shirt?" I asked the girls.

"Okay." Emily said.

"Ya" Leah agreed.

"I need a picture of all of us in this shirt."We all three huddled together and I held out my phone taking a picture of us. We then went back into the dressing room and changed back into our normal clothes.I sent the picture to Jacob really quick. When we went up to the cashregister Leah bought the green crop top and the shirt. I bought the mount and do shirt just to bug Jake and I bought the shirt. Emily bought a maroonish-red long sleeve shirt and the shirt also. Jake texted me back saying he had no comment. We went to a few other stores and I mostly focused on buying skinny jeans in multiple colors and shoes my favorite things to shop for. I would send a picture to Jacob first though and ask for his opinion before I bought them. We began to talk and have more fun the more stores we went to.

When I got home I counted out all that I ended up getting. I had 3 Ts 4 skinny jeans 2 high heels 1 flip flop 1 tennisshoe and 3 fancier shirts. I placed the bag in my room and came downstairs Jake was asleep on the couch hugging the remote. I tried not to wake him when I took it from him but that did network. He grabbed my arm and pulled me on the couch in front of him. He wrapped his arm around me and buried his face in my hair before he went back to sleep. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I reached for the remote that had fallen on the ground and I turned the channel and watched reruns of friends. I felt a wave of tired hit me as I drifted to sleep in my "little" brother's arms.

I dreamed of the night my mother died. The tears that filled my eyes, first time I asked myself what life is all about. My brother and I were left home alone, for the very first time without a babysitter. The freedom was intoxicating, and so we celebrated. The usual stuff: root beer we were not allowed to have, jumping up and down on our parents' bed. Then, in our illusion of responsibility and adultness, we did our homework, ate the macaroni and cheese in the fridgerator, and settled down to bed. We woke up, our parents and Rebecca were not home the next day, Charlie Swan came to pick us up. I did not understand why Charlie drove us to the hospital where we sat next to Billy in his wheel chair waiting for the doctor. Rebecca understood only a little more than I did, but she understood more than I did. She was scared. She was with them in the car.

But even she did not understand how bad mom's concussions were. Mom and I were very close, and I shattered inside when I realized that I no longer had my perfect family. Suddenly responsibility was not quite so liberating. I left with dad that night, I realized that my mom was not coming back, and my life was changed forever. I started to cry. I realized that my parents and Rebecca never would have left if I had not asked for pizza, and if I had not convinced them that Jake and I were responsible enough to stay home alone for a few hours. I cried. I had not even thought about if I was going to heaven or hell yet, but in that car I was confident that I had to go to hell, for making my mother die. I cried harder at the thought of not even being able to see her in heaven when I die. Then I realized that no pain could ever hurt worse than the loss of my family, the only ones I loved, the only ones I knew loved me. So now I do not mind going to either.I stopped crying.

"Honey are you sure you are fine here with jake by yourself?" Mom asked grabbing her bag and keys.

"Yes mom it not like your going to be gone long I just want you to pick us up pizza." I said to her rolling my eyes. She laughed a little calling Rebecca down.

"Mom I want to go with you." Rebecca cried.

"Okay you can come." I bet Rebecca regrets that request. Billy " rolled over to mom.

"Rachel wake-up!"

Rebecca rushed to the car.

" Honey call the Clearwaters or Charlie if you need anything kids."Mom said closeing the door behind her. I then realized what today was.I tried to run to the door only to be blocked by a pair of arms wrapped around me. I began slapping the door and yelling. My brother wrapped his arms around me pulling me away from the door. I kkkkhit his arms over and over.

"NO! Jake, Jacob! NO!" I scream some more. Someone started to shake me. I screamed louder."Mom NO Jake!" Jake started shakeing me harder.

"Rachel." Jake called. "Rachel. Wake Up!" Jake demanded.I opened my eyes screaming. I stopped screaming when I realized whereI was. Jake unwrapped his arms from around me allowing me to sit sat up also. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I wiped tears from my face."Rach are you okay?" Jake asked. I couldn't manage to look him in the eyes.

"I would be lying if I said yes." I told him wipeing more tears from my face. I got up from the couch. Jake tried to grab my arm but I tugged it away."Jake I just want to be alone right now. Please."I begged walking out the door.

I wandered to the beach. I sat on the log me and Paul shared our first few kisses. I folded my arms on top of my knees and rested my head on my arm and began to sob. I couldn't stop I was still sobbing when I answered my phone.

"This is Rachel." I said my voice broken.

"Rachel where are you are you okay?" Paul's worried voice came throughthe phone. I began to cry harder. I don't want to hurt Paul but I just can't do this. Not now not ever if it keeps ending up this way.

" I am sorry Paul." I cried into the phone. " I just…can't do this." I was stumbling for words. "I decided to take the job and I am cancelling my trip to Hawaii so I have more time to find a place to live up in Seattle for a while in tell I get my promotion to work in Florida. I am sorry Paul." My head fell back down to my knees. Tears were coming out like crazy.

"Rachel wait can we talk about this first?" Paul asked I could tell he was hurt. I needed to do this though for me. For the both of us.

" Just think Paul you can go back to living the life of a full-blown Casanova and I will go back to being the girl from La Push with the silent cries."

"Please?" Paul begged.

" I got to go Paul." I said to him hanging up the phone as he cried out my name. I heard a hurt wolf's howl in the foret. I tossed my phone down to the ground and wrapped myself into a ball again crying. I felt the log move as someone came and sat beside me. I wipped as many tears away from my face as possible before looking up.

"Why is it whenever I come to talk to you, you are either surrounded by people or covered in tears?" Seth asked opening his arms that I jumped into. I buried my face in Seth's chest and cried some more. He wrapped his arms tightly around me rubbing my back with one hand and twirling the tips of my hair with his other. After a while it became darker and rain began to fall. I pushed my head up off Seth'schest. I think he was almost asleep, he shuddered a little when Imoved.

"Hey Seth I think I am going to head home." I told him leaning down to pick up my phone and pushed myself off Seth and on my feet. Seth got up and stood in front of me. He threw his arm around me in order to keep me warm. Seth walked me home neither one of us spoke a word we walked up the porch to the front door. I was about to turn the nob when Seth hesitated to speak. I paused for a minute.

"Rachel are you sure your making the best decisions? I mean is this really the best for Billy Jacob what about Paul have you thought about him at all?" I turned to look at Seth.

"Seth do you not think I haven't thought about all that?" Seth sighed.

"But Rach are you sure this is the best choice?" I turned back to thedoor and turned the nob.

"NO!" I said aggressively walking in the house and shuting the door. I walked straight up into my room threw on some sweats and crawled into bed. I cried myself to sleep. I had the same dream I had earlier today. I woke up screaming in fright again, Jacob was sitting on the side of my bed giving me a worried look. I looked up at him, he threw an arm around me bowing his head.

"Rachel?" Jake asked.

" Ya?" I asked back embarrassed.

"Do you want explain to me what is going on?" Jacob asked sadly.

"I don't know Jake I swear I am going mad." I laughed a little. "I keep dreaming of the night. Faces just appear in my thoughts. I mean she is all over this house. I just can't stand living here everything reminds me of mom. Billy has not got rid of one item of mom's. I don't know how you do it Jake really." I said laughing a little more wipeingtears out of my eyes. Jake pulled me onto his lap.

" it is hard to renember someone you barely knew." Jake said depressed. My phone rang. I picked it up.

" I swear if that thing goes off again I am going to throw it at a wall." Jake complained.

" I never heard it go off how many times did it ring?"

"Ya because you were screaming so loud, probably 30 times." I looked at my phone only to be surprise by all my calls and messages from the same person. What part of leave me alone can Paul not understand?

"Jake where is dad?" Jake laughed.

" He couldn't sleep with your screaming he went over to theClearwater's and crashed there." I bit my bottom lip feeling ashamed.

"Oh Jake I am sorry." Jake laughed some more. My phone rang in my hand frightening me and as I noticed Paul's name flash across the screen like I did not know already who it was I screamed in anger throwing my phone at the wall. Jake sighed. Jake got up a few moments later leaving me stranded on the bed he bent down picked up my phone and tossed it to me before he left. It was two in the morning here but I think it would be around seven in the morning in Hawaii. I dialed up Rebecca.

"Hey Rachel" Rebecca practically cheered.

"Becca I got bad news. I am not going to make it to Hawaii to help you guys out with the twins. I am so sorry." There was a sudden change in the emotion Rebecca had in her voice.

"Okay but try to be down as soon as you can to see them please?" She begged.

" Thank you I will be down as soon as I can I promise. Tell everyonehi for me." I said hanging up the phone. I sat in bed the rest thenight afraid to go next afternoon I wondered over to the Clearwater's place. I knocked on the door

Sue answered."Hi Rachel." Sue said gesturing me to come inside.

"Is Leah here?"

"Yes she is up in her room let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks." I said before running down the hall into Leah's room where Seth and Leah were wrestling. The door was open so I stood in the doorway and knocked on the wall. They both let go of each other and looked at me. Leah grabbed a pillow off the floor and threw it at Seth.

"Get out" She yelled at him. I move to the side to give Seth room to exit.

"Your wish is my command." Seth mumbled walking out the door. I chuckled as he stumbled across the hall into his bedroom. Leah turned back to her computer; I cleared my throat trying to get her attention.

"You can come in Rach." Leah called. 'Your not gonna throw a pillow or anything at me?" I asked.

"Beware!" Seth yelled from his room across the hall. Leah laughed. I entered her room taking a seat on the bed. I had one leg dangling off the side of my bed. My phone kept going off non-stop. Leah turned her chair so she could look at me.

"You going to answer that?" Leah asked.

"You can." I handed her my phone. Leah laughed declining my offer. I groaned looking back at my phone as it rang non-stop.

"What part of I want out of this leave me alone does he not understand." Leah laughed.

"I am guessing that is Paul?" Leah said.

"You guess correct." I told her turning off my phone. I put it in my back pocket and looked back at her. Leah had moved from the chair to sit next to me on the bed.

"Are you going to explain to me what is really going on?" Leah asked.I looked down at the bed and started to explain to her.

" I guess I just haven't got over the pain of my mother's death. I never planned for any of this to happen I was just planning to stop by for a day or two say hello and leave. I was not planning to be imprinted on I was not planning for you all to be fuckin wolves. I tried to stay but I am going mad staying in that house she is everywhere." Leah frowned looking down at the ground.

"Have you tried explaining anything to Paul?" Leah asked. I straightened up a little and held back tears.

"Leah I love Paul I don't want anyone to question that. Paul is a good kid but he just doesn't seem like the guy you explain your feelings to. Many people desire things but when it comes to Paul it seems like all he desires is sex." Leah laughed a little she must agree with me.

"Rachel I have never seen Paul smile like he does when he is around you. Last time Paul ever cried was when he was seven. Plenty of things have happened to Paul that would cause a normal 17 year old boy to cry but he's stayed strong during those times. Rachel you're here 3 days and you got him to cry just by you thinking of you leaving La Push. I not saying you have to but I think you should talk to him. At least listen to his messages." Leah explained. Thinking of the feelings Paul has for me made me smile. Paul has gone through tough times and I think the least I can do for him is to listen to his messages and read his text I will decide then what I want to do. I got up off the bed and nodded to Leah.

"Thanks for the help Leah." I said to her leaving her room. Leah ran to her door after I was already opening the front door.

"Rach!" she called and I stopped and looked at her.

"Paul's dad was arrested!" She called down slamming her door close. I ran out the front door, I am officially the worst girlfriend ever Paulis going through a time no kid should ever have to go through and I am just adding on to his stress. I ran to Billy's house and locked myself in my room I turned on my phone and listened to my message.

"Rachel, (deep breath)...Hunni, its Paul."

"Please call me back as soon as you get this message. (Deep sigh)"

"Please, Rachel. (Awkward pause) ...Bye."I slammed my finger down onto the delete button and heard a loud beepl eading onto the next message.

"Rachel...it's me again.I don't know if you got my other messages, but you haven't called me back. Can we explain everything then?"By the eighth message his voice became more unstable.

"Hunni."

"I'm starting to worry. (Deep breath) Why haven't you called me back? I've tried to come round but...I don't know if that is the right thing to do. Sorry. (Forced, shaky laugh) Anyway, call me back...please...please. Bye."I pressed delete and pressed the next button as the message began playing.

"Rach, Are you sick? Do you need me to bring you something? Umm...soup. (Low mutter) I think I can make soup. (Clears throat. Voice returns to normal) I can bring you anything you need, just tell me what you need. I'mworried about you...Jacob hasn't told me anything. I'm standing outside...Can you come out. You didn't answer the door."

"No, don't come outside, it's too cold for you...well with me here it wouldn't be but – anyway please, please pick up."I didn't bother deleting that one, it just played onto the next recording. He was here while I was at Leah's place. I smiled at the thought. His voice was different this time, much more urgent. This recording stated that it was left thirty minutes earlier.

"Please tell me you're okay. I am so scared that something's happened to you, please, hunni...just please. (Large breath, a lone sob.)"

"You mean everything to me. That's the truth... Everything. I know you feel it too... (Voice much lower) you have to."

"Please, Rachel...Please. I can't (deep breath)...go on like this."

"My dad got arrested the night you told me to leave you alone.(Deep sigh) If you'll just talk to me. Can you at least just text me three words, that's all I need. I need to know you're okay.(Whispers)

"Bye, Rachel."(Deep sigh. Long time before Paul finally hangs up.)Paul said in his message that he just wanted me to text him three I exactly three minutes later I heard a howl from the forest infront of my house which sent shivers up my spine. Looking out my bedroom window I could see the bushes moving on the edge of the forest. I looked down at the object in my hand that had been in more use over the past week than the whole time that I had had it.I went to my outbox and reread the last sent text message over and over hoping I was making the right choice.

"Can we talk?"I sent. I went for a walk in the woods and I was kind of wondering how far exactly I had just walked when I passed Emmer Cullen and Jasper Hale wrestling in the woods by their house. Both boys stood up as I walked by. I met Alice one day when I was wondering the woods I got lost and she helped me out. I have always been welcomed by the Cullen and Alice kept it a secret only the Cullen's knew. If anyone on the rez figured out I hung out with a clan of vampires I would be locked in my room forever. Especially if the clan was the Cullens. Though I just found out that the Cullen's were vampires and we supposedly had a treaty with them.

"Rachel!" Both boys cheered excitedly running at me and wrapping their arms tightly around me.

"Let her breath." Alice called running over to me. The boys let go of me and right away Alice wrapped her arms around me. It was a quick hug.

"Where is everyone?" I asked them.

" Let me see. Edward and Bella are on the couch. Esme is in her room,Rosalie is helping me in the kitchen. Carlisle is at work and the rest of are wondering why the hell you decided to come by?" Alice explained.

"I did not decide to come by I was just out for a walk and I was not really paying attention to where I was I ended up here." I told her.

"Hasn't Rachel ever been taught not to wonder the woods alone." Alice teased. Of course Billy Jake and Paul even Sam have all gave me a speech on why I was not allowed to wonder alone especially in the woods but like that was going to stop me.

"well lets go inside." Alice said pulling me by the hand into the house. Emmett and Jasper continued wrestling. I followed Alice up into her room where Rosalie was sitting on the bed with a laptop on her lap.

"Rachel! I need your help picking out Bella's wedding dress."Rosalie cheered as I walked and sat on the bed next to her. That is how I spent the rest of my afternoon. Picking out wedding dresses and messing around with the Cullen family un till it started to get dark than I said my good-bye to everyone and said good-bye to Bella and started out the door.

Paul

Jacob came to me and asked if Rachel had been acting weird or if she said anything lately about her mom. I began to get worried I told him no but I asked him where she was and he just shrugged his shoulders and ran off. Seth came up behind me worried I shook my head no tbelieving any of this. I ran into the forest and pulled out my cellphone.

"This is Rachel." Her voice broken. I suddenly began to worry I sensed she was crying.

"Rachel where are you are you okay?" I began walking towards the beach. Her voice got louder and louder the closer I got.

" I am sorry Paul." She cried into the phone. " I just…can't do this."I froze at those words I was one step away from being on the beach. Isaw Rachel sitting on her log our log."I decided to take the job and I am cancelling my trip to Hawaii so Ihave more time to find a place to live up in Seattle for a while intell I get my promotion to work in Florida. I am sorry Paul." I fell to the ground my eyes begging to water.

"Rachel wait can we talk about this first?" I asked I was hurt. I am nothing anymore withought Rachel. I need her. I cannot do this alone.I watched her cry into her knees and I fought with myself not to go comfort her.

" Just think Paul you can go back to living the life of a full-blownCasanova and I will go back to being the girl from La Push with the silent cries." She has it all wrong. A year ago I would off loved that idea but ever since I was little I wanted to be with Rachel give her my all.

"Please?" I begged.

" I got to go Paul." Her last words before she shut the phone while I was crying her name. I heard Seth running up behind me. I wiped thetears off my face before jumping up. I looked at Rachel one more timebefore I spoke to Seth.

"Do you want me to go over to her?" Seth asked. As much as I hated the idea Rachel needs a friend right now. As much as I want to be that friend I know she does not want it to be me. I nodded my head at Seth before I immediately phased and ran towards my house. I waited a few hours before I texted her. She never responded I was heart broken. I phased and stayed under her window all night and all I wanted to do was comfort her as she screamed out in her sleep. I was happy at least when Jacob came to calm her.I continued to text her all day. I ran home in the morning and threw on some shorts. I did not stop calling or texting Rachel. I even sent her blank messages. I realized today was Sunday, I went into my garage where I have my stash of alcohol. With ought reading the labels brands or keeping track of how many I had I kept drinking. I stopped trying to contact Rachel. After 2 shelves of beer I began to get a little drunk. But I knew my body heat would only allow me to stay drunk for so long. I grimaced at the clock I had an hour before I had to be at the police station. I jumped in the shower trying to rinse down the smell of beer. I took a blue water bottle and filled it halfway full with rum. I threw on some nice jeans and a brown long sleeve button up shirt. I have no idea why I have to dress nice for this but whatever. I threw on my black dress shoes and jumped in my truck. I was all ready not drunk. I took a drink out of the water bottle. Charlie was at his desk waiting for me. I walked in and took a seat in front of him. He pulled a file out of his drawers and placed them onthe desk. Neither of us spoke as he went throw the file of paperwork.

I got a text from Rachel "Can we talk?" and just as I was about to respond Charlie cleared his throat to get my attention. I got angry but I set my phone in my lap and looked up. I had my phone on record Collin wanted to know what is like to be asked questions by Chief Swan so I told him I would record it.

"So why am I here?" I asked Charlie. Everyone knows my dad belongs behind bars atleast I know that so why do they need me.

"We just have a few minor questions for you?" I looked around all the other people in the room where silent and at work.

"We being who exactly?"Charlie eyed me before picking up a paper. He completely ignored my question I am starting to wonder if I should ignore him.

"So lets began. How often would your dad drink?" I laughed at that question.

"Lets see." I pretended to think. "Nope not then. Not then .." I looked at Charlie again. "He was always drinking."

"Okay so again how often was he drunk?" Are you kidding melogic sense her Charlie."Well let's see if he drinks all the time then he has to be drunk all the time." I told Charlie with a 'Dah' voice. Charlie chuckled a little.

"Paul starts taking this serious." Charlie warned. Charlie went on asking a few more questions and as much as he told me not to I turned them all into jokes. But everyone was answered honestly so his phone rang and I eavesdropped.

"What do you need Alice?" Charlie asked. I heard screaming in the background from Rosalie. I could hear Jasper's and Emmett's chuckles.

"I just want to know how you would prefer Bella's wedding dress."Alice asked there was more yelling in the back.

"I say the long sleeved one!" Rachel called. I froze as I heard Rachel's voice wasn't Jake and Billy watching her. Obviously not if she is at the Cullen's place. It took awhile for Charlie to respond so I eavesdropped on the background.

"Ewe. Jasper!" Rosalie screeched. But I wanted to hear Rachel.

"Emmett! Stop Knock it off! Ewe!" Rachel screamed jokily. "Hey Alice I am going to get heading. Let me know what dress you pick." Rachel said and I never heard her voice again. Charlie finished the conversation I quickly texted Rachel.

"Yes. Canwe meet at Culver's in 30 minutes?" I texted her back.

"The nearest Culver's is over an hour away. Fine." Rachel texted ended up keeping me another hour we got carried away in our jokes. I went home and crashed out right away on the couch dreaming of the world's most beautiful girl…Rachel!


	7. I Love You I'll Stay I love you too

Rachel

Why do I have the strangest feeling I drove all the way out here at night just to be stood up. I sat not giving up on Paul. The lady practically had to force me out of the restaurant. I could not believe it, I was stood up by Paul! I wanted to scream. I hoped in my truckand drove the 2 hour and 15 minute drive home. I walked into the house and up to my bedroom.I started thinking about my night so far.

Listen to the conversation around you. Are people wondering why you are sitting there alone. Now glance over your shoulder. Did people look away? Did a conversationstop? So sit there and every few minutes glance up at the clock on the wall. The longer you wait and this is true the slower the hands move 15 minutes which is 10 minutes too long. Order a shake, Strawberry and banana can never fail you. Five minutes later your milkshake is served wait ten minutes before you dip your spoon in and eataway. 40 minutes throw your tip on the table delete Paul's number fromyour contact list and try to hold back the tears as you drive home.

I was getting changed I saw a big shadow crawl through mywindow. I never looked at him I just continued changing. I only had a tank top bra and underwear on when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder. I did not complain when heleaded me to the bed. He laid me down I pulled a cover over me andturned away from him. He wrapped his arm tightly around me.

"Rachel?" He asked. I never responded."Rachel you know I never meant to stand you up." Sure you didn't. I wanted to say I wanted to scream it at him. I move farther away fromhim hiding my face in my pillow."Rachel at least can I get 3 words please I need to hear your voice. Iam begging you please." Alright Paul you want to hear my 3 words to you than I won't be the one to stop you okay.

"I. Hate. You." I said sounding out each vowel maybe that will help him understand.

"Very well then." Paul said taking his arm off me and turning the other way. We were back to back the bed just was not big enough for the both of us. In the corner of my eye I notice Paul wipe a tear from his face. As much as I wanted I couldn't comfort him. He had his chance he blew it. I looked away and went to bed. I had the same dream but this time instead of it being Jake who woke me up Paul was. I opened my eyes to realize where I was and who I was with."Hunni are you okay?" I turned away from him pulling the covers up to my chin.

I wiped a tear from my eye and forced myself to go back to bed. I noticed Paul try to comfort me but I would just move away from his touch. When I woke up in the morning Paul was gone. I grabbed my laptop and opened it up. My eyes started to tear when I noticedsomeone changed my screen saver to a picture of me and Paul. I smiledwhen I read the description on the bottom right corner. "I loveyou."-Paul.

I told myself to be strong. You gave him a chance he blew it. You gave him a second chance he blew it. He is not worth it. Only there is one problem he is. I held back the tears and I opened up explorer and searched for apartments in Seattle. I called Helen and she gave me info on me coming in to the office either tomorrow or the next day depending on whenever I get settled in the computer started beeping it was running out of batteries. How couldthis happen I looked around for the charger I couldn't find it Iwanted to die. My laptop only had 3% battery left that means 3 minutesto plug it in. I remembered the spare charger I had plugged in downstairs. I picked up my laptop and ran down the stairs. Quil Jake and Embry were all here. I ran throw the front room where they all fell asleep in middle of my path lying on the laptop beeped again 2% battery.

"No!" I screamed embry and Jake both looked at me. I jumped over Quil and into the , 1% battery, no how can this be. I set my laptop on the counter pluged in my charger to the wall and right as I came to plug it into my computer I got the death beep. 0% battery left and with that I quickly pluged it in."Shit!" I mumbled under my breath. Now I have to wait 30 minutes for it to charge. The boys continued to stare at me when I sat down on the couch.

"Well wasn't that a show." Embry joked. He sat on the couch next to me throwing his arm on top of the couch behind me. I tilted my head back moaning I looked at Quil on the ground.

" How did he fall asleep in middle of the floor?" I asked lifting my head up. Embry and Jake both laughed.

" Long story." Jake said.

"Whatever let him sleep" Embry said pulling me onto his lap.

"Or?" I said sitting up on Embry's lap. Both boys looked me."How heavy of a sleeper is he?" I asked.

"Once he is out he is out." Jake said.

" Good do you think we will be able to role him around?" I asked

"Of course." Embry said.

"I am going to need a lot of toilet paper enough to cover him about 3or 4 time at least. I will need a coffee table and a blow horn." I told them. Embry pushed me off his lap and went with Jake to find what I need. I went up to the bath room I grabbed my makeup, my camera, and a doll from my closet and went back down stairs.  
While I waited for Embry and Jake to come back I began doing Quil's make up. I overly powdered his face as white as I could get it. I didrosy red cheeks bright red lip stick I did a dark eyeliner and someblack mascara. I did some touch ups and I backed away taking apicture. Jake and Embry came in the back door they dropped the stuffin their hands when they saw Quil's face. I put my hands over theirmouths stopping them from laughing, and trying not to laugh boys licked my hands and I removed my hands from their moths and wiped my hands off on them. That was disquieting.

"Gross." Both boys laughed." Okay we need to start wrapping him in toilet paper." Embry opened a roll of toilet paper and I took pictures as Embry and Jake began to wrap him starting with his legs. I had to laugh they were practically holding his legs in the air as they wrapped them over and over as tight as possible together. I started to help them when they took out a lot more toilet paper and began his upper body. We were rolling Quil a lot trying to get the toilet paper around him. Once me and Jake pushed him a little hard and his hand shot into Embry's mouth I took a photo. Than Embry got mad and pushed him back harder and his face landed in Jake's upper lap and he had his mouth hanging open. Did you know he drools in his sleep. I took a photo. Embry couldn't stop laughing after that. I set my camera down and Jake pushed him back to Embry.

"Claire."Quil said in his sleep when Embry pushed him back over to me. His hand landed in the middle of my chest on top of the neck opening in my shirt. Embry took a photo of that. I asked Embry to hand me therag doll and he did. I brushed my fingers throws it hair before placedit on his chest and folding his hands together over it. We finished wrapping the toilet paper just his head and the dolls head was sticking out. I took some pictures of the finishing result. Jake and Embry got down on their knees next to him while I was taking pictures and they both kissed Quil's cheeks on the red dots. I took a photo of them. Embry and Jake moved the coffee table over his head. CollinBrady and Leah walked throw the door just as we blew the blow horn in Quil's ear. He jumped up causing himself to hit his head on the coffee table. He made a whole in the middle off the table of where hishead came throw."Fuck." He said rolling back and forth wondering why his arms were pushed the coffee table off him and right as soon as Collin Brady and Leah saw his make-up and the doll he was holding theyall stated to laugh. Quil looked up at me who was leaning over him and taking photo with Jake and Embry at my side. He began to growl andfight his way throw the toilet paper.

"Shit!" We all three screamed as we ran past Collin Brady and Leahwith Quil running after us. He chased us all around the forestoutside. Quil was so close to grabbing me when Embry picked me up bridal style and started running towards Emily and Sam's place, Jake was running beside him. I took a picture of how stupid Quil looked running with his mascara running down his face. Embry set me down on the porch and we all three ran inside the house. Quil was not far behind us. Sam jumped up from his seat.

"Jacob Embry just the boys I needed to see." Sam said. The boys ignored him and ran into the kitchen bending behind Emily to hide. I scolded them and they stuck their tongues out at me. Emily was my hiding spot. I heard the door slam and I ran and hid behind Sam. Quil started looking side to side for us. Emily walked out of the kitchen. Embry was holding on to Emily's legs for dear life and Jake was leaning over him guarding his face in her back. Emily looked up to Quil. Emily dropped the tray in her hands and Embry caught it. I secretly took a photo of how the three of them looked right then. Sam and Emily both started laughing. Quil face looked puzzled.

"Whats so funny?" Quil asked and I tightened my grip on the back of Sam's shirt.

"Lets just say white is so not your color and next time try waterproof mascara. But I do love the dimples." Emily told him and Quil stormed off to the restroom and right as he looked in the mirror he screamed my name so loud I bet anyone could of heard him. I eventightened my grip on Sam. Jake and Embry started laughing they let go of Emily and Embry set the tray of cookies on the counter and the boysstarted to eat them. I heard Quil growl again. I let go of Sam and took my camera off from around my neck handing it to Sam.

"I should probably go help him." I said walking toward the bathroom.

"Everything you need should be under the sink!" Emily yelled after me.

"Thanks!" I yelled back.I knocked on the bathroom door and Quil yelled at me to go away. I opened the door Quil was wiping his face off with water. I grabbed everything from his hands and gestured him to sit on the toilet seat.I grabbed the makeup remover and dripped some on some cotton and beganto wipe it on his face.

"How long did it take you guys to do all this?" Quil asked when Ifinished getting the blush all off. I put eye makeup remover on cottonand turned back to him.

"Only about 2 hours now close your eyes." I said. He did as told andclosed his eyes. I began to wipe off the eye liner and mascara."Done." I said Quil opened his eyes and looked in the mirror."Ew. That stuff makes your face all oily." Quil complained. I smiledat him putting everything away.

"Your such a complainer." Quil moaned upset and annoyed.

"Now if you where smart you would take a right and go out that doorwhen you exit the bathroom so you don't have to face the pack that is all in Sam's living room." I told Quil.

"And if you were smart you would of never said that out loud now thepack knows my way to escape." Quil complained again.

"Maybe that's what I am going for." I said exiting the bathroom. I walked into the kitchen were Emily was. I looked into the front roomquickly to see who all was out there. Everyone put Paul and Jared wereout there. I did not want to leave Paul but I knew I had to do this. Itook a seat on the end of the couch next to Jake. He wrapped his armaround me handing me a cookie. Sam handed me my camera and I thanked him. Sam then took his place by Emily, doesn't everyone wish to have a love like being so selfish Rachel. You have Paul he can love you even morethan that if you let him. I pushed that thought away. Everyone busted out laughing when Quil finally decided to come out of thebathroom. He ignored us all and took the rest of the cookies off the tray. He then took a seat at the table where Embry Leah and Seth all started to talk and mess around with each other. Jared came in and Collin and Sam left to go patrol. Paul never showed and I never asked where he was. I don't really care if I see him before I gotomorrow or not. Jacob Embry and Quil all walked me home. The boys all said good night and I went to get ready for bed the boys began to play a video game. I crawled into bed and I notice a photo tapped to my pillow. I picked it up, it was a photograph of me and Paul when we were little up on top of the cliff. Billy took the photo. We were only 9 and 5, there was a note stuck to the photo.

"Every memory of looking out the back door I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor it is hard to say it time to say it… Iam sorry I thought that would be better than no good-bye ."

I threw the note and photo to the ground and cried myself tosleep. I woke up around 2am I couldn't go back to sleep. All I could thinkabout was Paul. I needed to say goodbye to him. I threw on a t-shirt over my sports bra and I snuck out. I look in Billy's room he was fast asleep. I quietly went down the stairs. Past the three boys sleeping on the couches and the ground, I snuck through the kitchen and out thedoor. I walked as fast as I could following the pull I felt hoping to find Paul at the other end. I walked up the driveway and followed the path to his front door I opened the door closing it softly and running to Paul's room.

Paul

I heard someone walking in the kitchen. I felt my pull to Rachel get stronger. It forced me out of bed and to the door of my bedroom. I reached down to open the door when it flew open and I was shocked to see my angel on the other side. She had dry tear marks on her face and I saw the tears beginning in her eyes when she saw me. I was tired of waiting for Rachel to tell me when she is ready for now on I am going to do what I want in this relationship no more fighting what the imprint desires. She should get a good-bye who knows maybe it will make her rethink this all and stay. Who am I kidding of course it will.I stared into Rachel's eyes she tried to look anywhere but in mine. She looked down at my bare chest I could hear her heart beating faster.

"Rachel?" I whispered. She looked up and met my eyes.

"I am sorry." She managed to say before tear began to race down her face. "I just came to say good-bye." She cried.

I couldn't stand watching my Rachel cry. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me and I pressed my lips to hers.I opened her moth deepening the kiss. Rachel wrapped her legs around my waist and I had one hand cupping her butt holding her up. Rachel had her arms around my neck and was knotting her fingers in my hair. I pulled away from the kiss. I began to kiss down her chin and down her neck leaving a trail with my tongue. I loved the taste of her. I used my free hand to push her closer to me. I started to the bed I moved back up her neck and I whispered. "I love you." On Rachel's lips before I placed her on the bed in front of me. I crawled on the bed stratling her underneath me.I began sucking on her neck. Rachel tossed her head back and allowed me to have more of her neck to desire. My hands moved down the side of her body I grabbed the bottom of her shirt on each side. I move my moth up to Rachel's. I moved her shirt up in tell I reached the bottom of her sports bra. I fit my thumbs under the strap; I could tear the fabric off any second now.

"I want to see you Rachel all of you." I moaned against her lips as I pulled her sports bra and shirt completely over her head and on the floor. I pulled away from the kiss and lifted my head up to get a better view. They were perfect. I licked the area around the necklace she was wearing, I then slowly licked the outer rim of her nipple. She arched her back up like she was trying to get me to suck on her hardened nipples. She was practically begging for me and I love it. I only looked up for a short second to grin evilly. I than desired every part of her upper body with my hands and moth.I stuck my hands down her pants and squeezed her butt. I was pulling down her pants when Rachel grabbed my arms. I stopped and looked at her.

"Paul I don't know." Rachel said. I knew this was going to happen I mean she hasn't even told me she love me. I pulled her shorts and underwear off her and on to the ground.

"Rachel you are the only girl I ever dream of making love with please I just want to prove to you that you love me I know you do. Rachel we can do this." I toldher. She was wet, I love her. "Your gorgeous." I whispered before I liked up and down her legs. Over to her middle I sucked on filling my moth with her liquids. They tasted marvelous I could taste her all day. Ibegan giving her a light finger job. The more she moaned the morefingers I stuck in and the faster I did. She was tugging at my hair.

"God Paul!" She moaned. I smiled at her. She pulled my fingers out ofher. I moved back on top of her and captured her lips with mine. Sheput her hands on my chest . She pulled her lips away from me. She nibbled down my chin and on my neck. She pulled my head so her mothwas on my ear. "My turn." She whispered. Pushing me with her hands, I was laying flat on the bed when Rachel's body straddled mine. I threw my head back and closed my eyes as Rachel licked and sucked and nibbled all the places on my body that weren't covered by my boxers.I opened my eyes when I noticed Rachel stop. She was at the bottom of my stomach when she stopped she keep her eyes locked on mine as she grabbed the elastic of my boxers.

She smiled devilishly as she pulled them down a little half of me was showing when she stopped pullingthem down. She never took her eyes off me as she liked up theuncovered part. I moaned and Rachel smiled bigger. She moved her eyes away from mine and she turned her head sideways putting her motharound me side way and nibbling.I needed her mouth around me I don't know if I can wait much longer. I moaned when Rachel pulled my boxers all the way off and threw them on the ground. I was begining to think that she didn't like what she saw when her eyes widened at the view of me. That thought past me as soon as she took me in her moth and devoured whole. My eyes rolled into myskull when I noticed how amazing she was. She sucked hard as she pulled her head back releasing me. She bit down and sucked a little on my tip before she picked up my tip all the way to my mouth.

"Paul" she moaned against my moth as I placed on a condom and stuck myself at her entrance.

"Rachel" I moaned as I entered her.

"Paul!" She screamed as she realeased into me.

"Rachel!" I screamed back as I released into her. "Oh my God!" She scream rolling over so I was on top of her. I finished, making love to my angel. She is so amazing at this. I love hearing her scream my name, I love how shetries to get me to moan and let me tell you she is a master at it. I kissed her lips patiently as I pulled out of her. "I love you." Imoaned against her lips. Rachel pulled back from the kiss and turnedon her side her back to me. I pulled her back to my chest and tangledmy legs up with hers I pulled a thin sheet over the both of us notthat it helped in any way. I threw my arm over her and she held on tomy hand.

"Paul?" She asked squezzing my hands tighter. I moanedburying my face in her back.

"I love you." Rachel whispered pulling myhand closer to her. My heart stopped beating, Rachel, My Rachel loves me. I have never been happier.

"I love you too." I said shutting myeyes and going to sleep.

I could surely get used to up each morning, the most beautiful girl beside you. Rachel turned on her back smiled at me and stretched. I couldn't help but smile back. I didn't want to go anywhere I just wanted to stay here the rest of my life. Stay her right here with Rachel forever. Rachel turned towards me and buried her hands and head in my chest."we might have a problem Paul." Rachel said yawning.

"what might that be Hunni Bunni?" I asked kissing the top of her head and twirling my fingers in her hair.

"I don't want to move ever." She whispered into my chest. I chuckled lifting her face up so she would look at me.

"Rachel Hunni as much as I would like to take that offer I think weneed to get up and discuss some things." Rachel moaned and rolled her eyes.

"Come on you can use my shower and I will use the one in the masterbedroom." I said.

"We don't need to distract each other." I joked getting up wrapped in a blanket grabbing close and heading to the master bedroom to take a shower and clean myself up. I heard Rachel start the shower down the hall from my room. I came out and Rachel was sitting on the couch. She was wearing the same spandex she wore over this morning and one of my white football jerseys. I sat next to her on the couch and pulled her onto my lap. Rachel buried her head in my chest and I rested my chin on the top of her head.

"Hunni don't leave me please I can't live with ought you." I cried as I took in a breath smelling the sweet relaxing smell of her hair.

"Paul I don't want to leave you but I cant stay in that house. I tear up just by stepping on the porch." I held on to Rachel tighter.

"Well Hunni Bunni why don't you just move in here. My dad is in jail trust me he wont be released anytime soon. Also if it really bothers you I can sleep in the master bed and you can sleep in my bed." But no promises I won't sneak in at night and cuddle you.

"Babe are you sure you are okay with this? Like you wont get bored of me or annoyed with having to live with me?" She asked I laughed a little. I looked down at her and put my hand under her chin forcing her to look at me.

"Of course I am sure hunni bunni. Also it would be a joy to live with you how could I get bored of such a beautiful women." I said Pekingher lips. She smiled and buried her face back in my chest.

"Babe it is your house you can sleep where ever you want." She saidd evilishly she kissed my chest.

"Well then its settled let get you moved in. Wait hunni what about your job?" Rachel looked up at me.

"I can work from home. I can edit the photos they send me on my computer or laptop, we can make it work"


	8. Jake did this to you!

Paul and I went together to explain to Billy about me moving in with Paul. Billy agreed he said he is happy about me staying on the rez. He didn't want me to leave either.

I boxed up all my belongings, the pack helped load them into my truck. I drove them over to Paul's and I completely feminized Paul's house and bedroom. I haven't seen jacob since I broke the news, I was moving in with Paul. It feels like I haven't spent time with him at all since I have been here.

I sat down on the couch pulling my knees to my chest. I took small sips of my coffee as I watched tv re-runs. Paul came through the door . I looked at him and almost dropped my coffee I was so shocked. I set down my coffee on the table and ran over to him. He was cut up, covered in blood, scratches, and teeth marks. Luckily the wolf had him healing quickly.

"What happened to you?" I asked getting a warm rag and wiping the blood from his cuts.

"I might have been thinking just a little to much on patrol today with your brother." I blushed.

"Jake did this to you?" I asked in an uneasy voice. I looked Paul in the eye and frowned.

"Ya but don't get mad at him he was just being a brother."

"Still that ain't right." I said wiping a cut on his for head. Paul grabbed my hands stopping me from cleaning. He place my hands on his waist, I looked at my hands there.

"Don't worry" He said in a calm voice. "I am already healed." I looked up at him and smiled. He put his hands on my waist pulling me to him.

Paul pov

I couldn't have been more happy, my Imprint, my Rachel, moved in with me. I thought about the other night with Rachel. How good it felt. I flew to the ground. I regained my senses, I stumbled up and opened my eyes to see it was Jake.

(What's your problem?!) I was furious.

(You took complete advantage of her) Jake growled referring to my memory of Rachel that was still playing over and over in my mind.

(No I didn't) Jake jumped at me. This time I fought back. Jake's claws ran down my stomach. His teeth digging into my forehead. I shook him off me probably worsening the cuts as his teeth and nails scraped farther and deeper as he struggled to keep his hold on me. I bit down on his throat. He bit left front leg (left arm) whatever he could get his teeth on.

(Gosh dang you bastard!) I yelled. Pain was beginning all around my weekend body.

(Enough!) Yelled Sam. He must have heard us and phased. Jake and I backed off each other.

"Paul go home Jake finish the patrol." Sam ordered. I didn't bother to look at either of them as I ran home.


End file.
